Alma gemela
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: 18 de marzo hace 4 años, fue la primera vez que te vi, usabas ese lindo vestido de novia, recuerdo la hora exacta, desde ese día he sentido como si te conociera desde siempre ¿era la respuesta que buscas? soy un hombre casado akane y pienso que te olvidas que tu también así que mejor dime, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Creo que ya tengo tu respuesta ¡te amo akane!... y tú me amas tambien
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!

Att: kalpana R.S

Capítulo 2

En una parte de la ciudad de Tokio comenzaba un combate entre dos fuertes y varoniles cuerpos, los espectadores estaban ansiosos ya sabían que sería una pelea muy reñida por las grandes habilidades que ambos poseían.

Lejos de ahí, al otro lado de la ciudad una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos azules esperaba sentada en un elegante sofá blanco frente a un amplio escritorio de madera, era una gran oportunidad el estar ahí y ella lo sabía así que decidió vestir un atrevido vestido rosa pastel un poco escotado y ceñido a su cuerpo que llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla junto con unas zapatillas de tacón alto del mismo color, estaba sumamente nerviosa escuchando únicamente el ruido de las manecillas del reloj hasta que finalmente se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de ojos tan azules como los suyos y cabello castaño que vestía un elegante traje de sastre color negro.

-muy buenas tardes…lamento el retardo pero tenía una reunión, mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki y soy el dueño de la empresa—espeto sonriente mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta acercándose a la ojiazul para extenderle la mano en forma de saludo.

-no se preocupe, yo entiendo, es un placer conocerlo… mi nombre es Ukyo saotome—exclamo con una amplia sonrisa respondiendo a su saludo apretando su mano.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la misma ciudad en una gigantesca casa con amplios jardines se encontraban todos muy apresurados en sus actividades, todos menos una alguien, una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azulados y grandes ojos color avellana la cual vestía un precioso vestido de novia ceñido a su delicada figura, ligueramente escotado, sin tirantes ni mangas con la espalda descubierta hasta cinco dedos antes del coxis dejando ver levemente su tersa piel de porcelana atreves de la transparente tela del velo que adornaba su cabeza, su largo cabello estaba sujeto en un chongo y portaba un costoso y llamativo collar con diamantes incrustados a juego con los pendientes y el anillo de compromiso, esa misma tarde habría boda y todo debía salir perfecto, se supone que era un día feliz para ella, debería estar ansiosa y emocionada… pero no lo estaba, solo quería salir de allí pero no quería decepcionarlos, no quería fallarles… no podía fallarles.

-Akane, apresúrate que ya falta muy poco para irnos a la iglesia… no querrás hacer esperar a Ryoga ¿o sí?- grito una voz femenina animadamente desde la puerta mientras akane veía tristemente su anillo.

_" ¿Qué hago? Ryoga… no puedo lastimarte… "_ pensaba mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Imaginaba cuan emocionado se encontraba y cuanto sufriría si le fallaba, lo imaginaba ya vestido con traje sonriente pero en realidad se encontraba profundamente dormido en el sofá aun vestido con la ropa del día anterior, la cual había usado en su despedida de solteros y no se había quitado por el cansancio ya que había sido una noche muy animada bailando y tomando con sus amigos y había llegado a las dos de la madrugada. Su sueño se vio interrumpido por el timbre del teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita cercana, el cual había sonado ya repetidas veces sin conseguir que se levantara hasta que finalmente la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando pasar a un anciano de baja estatura el cual no dudo en mover al joven dormido con poca delicadeza.

-Ryoga, muchacho despierta-decía el anciano consiguiendo que este lo mirara soñoliento

-¿Qué haces vestido así? -pregunto el joven al ver al pequeño hombrecito en traje

- ¿bromeas? Apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la boda, mírate eres una causa perdida… ¡despierta! - repitió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

- ¿Qué boda?- pregunto el joven de la pañoleta

- la tuya- respondió tranquilo el viejecillo arqueando levemente la ceja

- ¡demonios… akane va a matarme! - grito el muchacho levantándose bruscamente del sofá corriendo como loco al baño para abrir la ducha - ¿causita podrías traerme el traje? Por favor- grito desde la ducha dirigiéndose al hombrecito que reía divertido

-claro, claro…jajaja parece que fue una buena noche ¿no? imagino que hubo muchas chicas lindas anoche ¿cierto? -exclamo con un tono pícaro mientras tomaba el traje de su habitación y se lo llevaba al baño- Lástima que no me dejaste acompañarlos causita

- ¡PAPA! - grito notablemente molesto el joven cerrando la llave del agua, no tenia tiempo para bañarse a detalle ¡era ya muy tarde!

- ¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo, es natural que hayan chicas lindas y es tu despedida de soltero es solo que… me duele que no me hayas invitado, a mí, a tu viejo y honorable padre- dijo poniendo los ojos llorosos y fingiendo una voz triste

-papa, juro que no hubo chicas… bueno si hubo, pero yo no engañaría a un ángel como akane- comento resignado al ver el chantaje de su padre sin darle mucha importancia mientras salía y se secaba para vestirse lo más rápido posible- yo la amo y no haría eso y no te invite porque siempre causas problemas cuando ves chicas jóvenes y hermosas y además…

-que malo eres con tu anciano padre, pobrecito de mi… por lo menos dime ¿conservaste alguna prenda íntima?-interrumpió el anciano con una libidinosa sonrisa

-PAPA, por dios-exclamo Ryoga frunciendo el ceño aun sorprendido de su padre, era obvio que tenía un problema con eso, sabía que le gustaba coleccionar ropas intimas femeninas y eso le desagradaba demasiado

-sí, estoy casada, y tengo a mi cargo el cuidado de mi hijo pequeño pero…quiero dejar bien claro que mi vida personal está muy aparte de mi vida laboral, soy completamente dedicada en lo que amo y amo trabajar -espeto Ukyo seriamente mirando a kuno quien estaba sentado en su escritorio frente a ella con una media sonrisa, sin duda era la mujer más decida, confiada y sensual que había conocido.

-pues eso me alegra mucho señora saotome, pero la empresa "rayo azul" necesita mucha dedicación y tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo…a veces días completos, a veces días y noches completas-replico el posando una descarada mirada en los redondos senos de la ojiazul

- bueno pues… -respondio ella un poco nerviosa por las miradas del castaño, no era la primera vez que posaba sus ojos en sus senos o en sus torneadas piernas pero decidió pasarlo por alto y continuar hablando –cuente con todo el tiempo que necesite señor Tatewaki… créame, su empresa me necesita-añadió sonriéndole coquetamente

-bien, siendo así no me queda más que darle la bienvenida a la empresa "rayo azul" -exclamo sonriendo de igual forma mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose al lugar de la castaña -felicidades-añadió mientras ella se levantaba de su asiento con una radiante sonrisa

-gracias, señor Tatewaki- se apresuró a decir emocionada extendiendo su mano para despedirse

-llámeme kuno, por favor-murmuro roncamente acercándose un poco a ella y tomando la mano de la castaña para depositar un suave beso

Una multitud celebraba y aclamaba a gritos el nombre del campeón, el ganador, el más fuerte de todo el torneo, repitiendo:

"RANMA, RANMA, RANMA"

En el cuadrilátero se encontraba un apuesto hombre con cabello negro azabache sujeto en una firme trenza y ojos azul grisáceos, luciendo su perfecto y varonil cuerpo marcado por el pesado entrenamiento. Levantaba animadamente los brazos en señal de su victoria.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí un joven esperaba en la iglesia, estaba sumamente nervioso sumergido en sus pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por su anciano padre que tiro de su pantalón indicándole que se agachara para hablarle.

- ¿te sientes bien Ryoga?- pregunto el anciano

-tengo miedo-respondió sinceramente desviando la mirada inquisitiva de su padre

- ¿de qué?- pregunto riendo nuevamente claramente divertido

-papa, no es gracioso… tengo miedo de que no me ame, tardo dos años en aceptar casarse conmigo y temo que se arrepienta, temo que me deje aquí plantado… sabes que la amo desde que éramos niños, desde siempre y… no puedo evitar tener miedo de perderla-confeso ligueramente molesto por la diversión en el rostro de su padre

-hijo, Ryoga… ella acepto, no es fácil aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del que fue su hermano, se consiente que tu creciste como su hermano cuando tu madre y yo la adoptamos…llego a la casa como mi hija y saldrá como mi nuera… y estoy muy feliz por ello- espeto muy seguro de sus palabras pero al no ver mejoría en su hijo continuo hablando -si no te amara ¿para que aceptar? ¿Para quién podría ser todo ese amor?-concluyó con una sonrisa que logro contagiar al muchacho

- ¿bueno? ¿Ranchan? -pregunto Ukyo gritando mientras caminaba en la calle con el teléfono en la mano derecha y tapándose el oído con la mano izquierda

-Hey hola Uchan, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Ranma animadamente gritando de igual forma en los vestidores donde aún se escuchaba el alboroto del público

-bien, conseguí el empleo-respondió aun gritando mientras se formaba una radiante sonrisa en sus labios

- ¿Qué?- pregunto él ya que le costaba escucharla por los gritos

- que conseguí el empleo- repitió subiendo aún más el tono de su voz

-ohh woow felicidades Uchan, te lo mereces-comento aún más animado limpiando con una pequeña toalla el sudor que aún conservaba de la pelea

-gracias Ranchan, ¿qué es ese ruido tan fuerte?

-ohh nada, nada… solo una multitud de gente aclamando al campeón del torneo, hombre más fuerte que ha existido en la historia de las artes marciales-respondió divertido

-¿ah sí?... ¿lo conozco?-pregunto la castaña sonriente siguiéndole el juego

-claro, eres su afortunada esposa-respondió seductor

-vaya, jajaja… tendré que darle un premio al llegar a casa-exclamo de igual forma soltando una animada risita- ¿así que ganaste?

-por supuesto, no hay nada que pueda contra el gran Ranma Saotome— respondió orgulloso -dios, Uchan…debiste verme, cada golpe…la excitación, la pasión, el suspenso…debiste estar aquí-añadió un poco disgustado

-sí, lo sé pero lo olvide y tenía que ir a mi entrevista de trab…-se detuvo repentinamente y miro el reloj de su muñeca- Huy… en treinta minutos sale shinosuke de la escuela, tengo que ir por él así que no podré ir por la abuela Cologne, se está encargando del banquete de una boda…se me fue el tiempo, lo había olvidado por completo… -espeto agotada

-vaya uchan, parece que últimamente todo se te olvida-reclamo molesto el chico de la trenza

-si… es cierto, bueno te dejo que tengo prisa, iré a recoger al niño así que hazme un favor y ve a recoger a la abuela cologne, ahora mismo te envió la dirección por mensaje…apropósito… feliz aniversario, Ranma- dijo con claro resentimiento es su tono de voz para después cortar la llamada -tonto, olvido nuestro aniversario—murmuro soltando un suspiro lleno de dolor mientras escribía el mensaje y lo enviaba

-rayos…soy un tonto-murmuro Ranma abriendo el mensaje de su celular—no quiero ver a la vieja momia, pero ni modo…si no voy uchan se molestara más conmigo-comento resignado

El ojiazul se bañó y se cambió de ropa rápidamente para después salir en dirección al sitio que le indico su esposa, era una casa muy grande y elegante con un amplio jardín y cerca de una iglesia en la cual había mucha gente por lo que ranma supuso que ahí se realizaría la boda del banquete que había preparado la anciana de bastón la cual logro visualizar entre la multitud.

-¿ya nos vamos?- pregunto el chico de la trenza a la viejecilla que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos

-"maldito viejo rabo verde, maldito hapoosai"—pensaba la anciana recordando su encuentro el hombrecillo:

Cologne estaba sumamente atareada ordenándole a su personal como acomodar las mesas, estaba agotada así que su sentó en una silla cerca de un grupo de lindas meseras cuando del otro lado de la habitación cierto viejecillo se preparaba para lanzarse (literalmente) a los brazos de las jovencitas

-aya voy preciosas chicas, chicas-grito eufórico saltando hacía ellas pero solo consiguiendo que estas lanzaran un terrorífico grito y salieran huyendo, por lo que cayó encima de cologne abrazándola

-ay que linda, linda, linda señorita-repetía con los ojos cerrados causando un leve sonrojo en ella—eres tan…- se detuvo en seco al percatarse que no se trataba de una de las jóvenes y hermosas meseras, sino de una viejecilla de cabello largo canoso con enormes ojos saltones -ay no, no, no fuchi, fuchi que horrible no, no, no, no que asco… ay pobrecito de mi-exclamo llorando dramáticamente viendo al cielo

-óigame ¿Qué dijo?-espeto cologne fulminándolo con la mirada -ah ya se usted es hapoosai ¿cierto? Viejo enano pervertido, rabo verde libidinoso—gruño furiosa logrando molestar al viejecillo

-si, si soy hapoosai pero puede decirme happy, vieja bruja, momia decrepita…. Y no soy ningún pervertido-gruño contraatacando buscando enfurecerla, cosa que logro fácilmente

-¿Qué haces? ¿Ya nos vamos?—repitió el muchacho al no recibir respuesta

-eh... amm… no, no yo… tengo que esperar a que lleguen los invitados y aun no comienza la boda, creo que la novia no llega o no sé qué…yo me voy sola—espeto recuperándose del mal sabor de boca que le daba recordar al viejo pervertido

- ¿segura?—pregunto el ojiazul para cerciorarse de que no tendría problemas por irse

-sí, si claro…adiós—finalizo volviendo a perderse en sus recuerdos por lo que ranma decidió irse tranquilo, después de todo él había cumplido con ir

Salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la salida cruzando el enorme jardín que estaba cruzando la calle, no tenía nada importante que hacer así que se iría a casa por el camino más largo y aprovecharía para pensar en algo que arreglara el problema de la mañana con su esposa.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos instantáneamente al tener la hermosa y extraña visión de una preciosa jovencita de ojos color avellana, pelo largo azulado peinado en un chongo adornado con un velo y vestida con un elegante y sensual traje de novia, la cual también lo miraba un poco sorprendida sin duda era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, esa peculiar trenza azabache, esos intensos ojos azules grisáceos, su rostro y su cuerpo tan varonil y tan perfecto. Así pasaron unos segundos hasta que akane finalmente lo hizo reaccionar

- ¿Qué me ve?—pregunto ella

-nada, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Usted es la novia?

-¿usted qué cree? ¿Qué me gusta vestirme así diario?-respondió ella irónicamente

-no lo sé, tal vez se robó el traje de la novia… nunca se sabe ¿debo informarlo?-pregunto sarcásticamente sonriendo por la molestia de ella

-olvídelo, mejor déjeme sola-exclamo ella rodando los ojos

-no, no lo hare…si su boda es la de adentro ¿Por qué no entra?-pregunto sonriendo aún mas

- ¿qué le importa? No es su problema-respondió incomoda por su sonrisa y el atrevimiento del ojiazul

-pues si es mi problema, no directamente pero si indirectamente…vera, un familiar está allí y mientras más rápido se case y comience la fiesta más rápido será libre de irse-espeto acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado

- ¿Por qué se sienta?- pregunto sorprendida de la repentina acción -"Sí que es un hombre extraño" -pensó la peliazul

- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me acostara para hablar o qué?-pregunto inclinándose ligueramente hacia ella causando que tambien ella se inclinara-las discusiones son sentados cara a cara -añadió volviendo a sentarse derecho, ella lo imito- yo sé que tiene un problema, vamos hábleme de su problema-espeto amablemente el chico de la trenza

- ¿discusiones?-pregunto algo confundida- ¿Por qué debería hablar de mi problema con usted? Esta loco

-al menos admite que tiene un problema, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a dar consejos ¿sabe que es bueno desahogarse con extraños?, a veces saben más que uno mismo—dijo seriamente viéndola a los ojos, sintiendo una extraña sensación formándose en su vientre

-yo… yo… - balbuceo la peli azul nerviosa por la intensa mirada del joven, bajo la mirada para evitar ponerse aún más nerviosa cuando pudo apreciar un dorado anillo en la mano de aquel extraño, un anillo de matrimonio -¿está casado? -pregunto intrigada

-hoy son tres años—respondió seriamente

- ¿Qué pensó antes de casarse?- pregunto akane interesada posando sus hermosos ojos en el mirándolo fijamente

- ¿Quién piensa antes de casarse?-respondió el desviando la mirada de la joven ligueramente sonrojado ¿acaso estaba nervioso?-solo bromeaba… ukyo y yo somos amigos desde niños, yo le prometí que la cuidaría siempre… así que le dimos un nuevo significado a nuestra amistad, ¿Qué puede ser mejor que pasar tu vida con tu mejor amiga?

-no sé, a veces la amistad remplaza al amor y ya no hay espacio para el amor

-si… si, puede ser, apropósito… ¿el sujeto que espera adentro es su amigo o su amor?—pregunto volviendo a mirarla fijamente sonriendo

-Ryoga es… mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde niño, después de que mis padres murieron su padre y él han sido mi familia, se encargaron de mí -respondió ella bajando la mirada

-¿y lo ama? –Pregunto ranma muy interesado en oír su repuesta pero pasaron varios segundos y ella no respondía—no debería pensarlo tanto—añadió sonriendo nuevamente

-yo lo amo, pero no como imagine que lo haría…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo en libros y en películas? Eso no existe—interrumpió el ojiazul

-yo quiero… quiero pasión, conexión, confianza…quiero que seamos uno solo que…

-eso no existe—volvió a interrumpirla—escúcheme bien, eso no existe y solo queda sobrevivir con los pequeños romances reales, con tener confianza ya es suficiente, tener pasión es bueno pero ¿ser uno solo? Eso no existe…

- ¿eso significa que no ama a su esposa? -interrumpió ahora ella interesada en oír su repuesta pero pasaron varios segundos y el no respondía—no debería pensarlo tanto—añadió sonriendo y poniendo nuevamente nerviosa al artista marcial

-ukyo y yo… hemos hecho nuestro pequeño mundo juntos

- esa no es la pregunta a mi respuesta

-aquí lo importante es usted, está en un ponto de su vida donde debe escoger entre dos caminos… uno la lleva a la felicidad que pienso que se merece y el otro la lleva a una espera interminable por el amor, que tal vez nunca pueda encontrar

- ¿y si encuentro el amor después del matrimonio?- pregunto temerosa

-si no lo busca… no lo encontrara- respondió el dejando escapar un suspiro -y definitivamente no lo encontrara sentada aquí, así que vamos, vamos… valla y cásese… el la espera ansioso y usted aquí charlando con un desconocido, que vergüenza -añadió sonriendo mientras se levantaba de la banca, sabía que no debía estar ahí con ella, algo le gritaba que necesitaba irse

-fue lindo hablar con usted-dijo akane sonriendo tímidamente

-el placer es todo mío…

-akane, me llamo akane… -interrumpió ella poniéndose de pie frente a el - ¿señor…?

- ranma, me llamo ranma , le deseo que sea muy feliz…adiós

-no…adiós nunca-interrumpió ella -el adiós mata toda esperanza de volverse a ver… ¿y quién sabe? Podríamos encontrarnos algún día

-entonces hasta pronto, akene—exclamo sonriendo tímidamente mientras ambos daban la vuelta en sentidos opuestos, el a la derecha y ella a la izquierda-…fue un placer conocerte-murmuro el chico de la trenza mientras se alejaba sintiendo como algo dentro de el cambiaba, se sentía feliz pero incompleto

Segundo a segundo se alejaban más y más y sin poder evitarlo miraban hacia atrás sintiendo que olvidaban algo importante pero solo lograban verse a lo lejos hasta que dejaron de ser visibles.

Akane llego a la puerta de la iglesia con una tímida sonrisa donde lo esperaba hapoosai dispuesto a llevarla al altar, al llegar ahí se encontró con el entusiasmado rostro de ryoga y la ceremonia comenzó mientras ranma caminaba a lo largo del jardín sonriendo como un tonto sin saber exactamente por qué cuando al fin pudo visualizar la calle y uno que otro automóvil pasar

De pronto en la iglesia llego el momento de la verdad

- ryoga ¿aceptas a akane como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días?-pregunto el padre

-si, acepto-respondió rápidamente

-akane ¿aceptas a ryoga como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?-pregunto nuevamente ahora dirigiéndose a la hermosa joven mientras no muy lejos de ahí ranma se detenía en medio de la calle sin saber exactamente por qué, su corazón sentía unas dolorosas punzadas e instintivamente miro hacia atrás recordando la imagen de akane, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz…

-acepto- respondió la peli azul sintiendo algo extraño dentro de ella, algo roto

-los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-exclamo el padre mientras ryoga se acercaba y depositaba un tierno beso en los delgados labios de su reciente esposa

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de ahí un corpulento señor bajaba de su auto desesperado llamando una ambulancia pues accidentalmente había atropellado a un joven que se encontraba justo en medio de la calle el cual ahora estaba sangrando de la cabeza y la pierna quedando prácticamente inconsciente sin poder moverse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto asustado el señor después de llamar

-ra… ranma saotome-fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

Notas de autora:

¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!

**Tenía ganas de publicar esta historia, sé que no tengo porque si no acabo aun la primera pero ¿Qué quieren? Tenía ganas jejeje, espero no haberla escrito tan mal y que les haya gustado**

**A los que leen "destino", la otra historia que escribo saque (como siempre) cosas rarísimas pero como siempre digo:**

"**todo es por algo"**

**Y a quienes no la han leído, pues denle una oportunidad (claro si quieren) no es tan mala como parece :p jejejeje**

**En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde **

**¿reviews?**

¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!

ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 2**

"**dicen que el tiempo sana las heridas pero a veces solo se hacen más profundas"**

Ranma caminaba lentamente por el parque, no podía hacerlo de otra forma gracias a su pierna derecha la cual se encontraba fracturada al igual que su brazo izquierdo, extrañado ve a un grupo de periodistas y reporteros y sin poder evitarlo recuerda aquel día en que su carrera se fue al diablo

-"habría llegado muy lejos"- pensó con amargura, la misma amargura que lo caracterizaba desde hace cuatro años –"tanto entrenar, tanto tiempo siendo el mejor y ahora… no soy nada"

No fue fácil, despertó adolorido, sin poder moverse muy bien, la terapia de rehabilitación había sido muy pesada pero había sanado rápido o al menos eso le decían los doctores, desgraciadamente le fue imposible continuar con su carrera de artista marcial y ahora tenía que trabajar impartiendo clases a niños de kínder y primaria en un dojo cercano a su casa ¿Qué más podía hacer? No sabía hacer nada más, nunca creyó que necesitara aprender otra cosa y lo peor de todo, lo que más le enfurecía es que hasta eso le lastimaba

Tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un camarógrafo

-¡oye fíjate maldita sea! ¿Tienen permiso para hacer esto? –exclamo enfurecido el ojiazul pero el camarógrafo lo ignoro ¿hasta el toque de intimidar había perdido?

-la criatura… es el nuevo temor de la ciudad, este peligroso delincuente ah secuestrado a otro niño en el parque central, es el cuarto esta semana y aun nadie sabe si es hombre o mujer lo único que se sabe es que es muy rápido y usa un abrigo negro- alcanzo a escuchar ranma de la mujer a la que filmaban, ya la había visto antes, era del noticiero matutino lo que significaba que estaba en vivo ¿lo habría escuchado la audiencia maldecir? Bueno, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, realmente

Continuo con su camino hasta sentarse en una banquita más adelante, estaba sola y bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol parecía el lugar perfecto para descansar

Planeaba leer el periódico de ese día hasta ukyo terminara de correr, a ella últimamente le gustaba salir a correr cuando el daba su caminata diaria, cosa que le disgustaba mucho ¿acaso se burlaba de su condición? Cuando se disponía a leer las primeras palabras un hombre muy corpulento y su pequeño hijo llegaron a sentarse, ambos lloraban escandalosamente

-¡tranquilo hijo, papi está aquí… tranquilo!

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Quite a su hijo de mi pierna! – grito un enfurecido y adolorido ranma al sentir el gran peso del niño sobre su pierna fracturada ¿Qué acaso no era lo suficientemente grande para ser visto o hasta invisible se había vuelto?

-lo siento…por favor discúlpeme, es solo que mi hijo está un poco nervioso, el piensa que la criatura lo va a secuestrar –se apresuró a explicar el padre ante la mirada asesina del ojiazul

-¿a mí que me importa? Solo quiero que se fijen lo que hacen ¡tengo la pierna fracturada!

-si pero es que… mi bebe está muy asustado y yo…

-¡oh! Mi pobre ángel grasiento, la criatura no te va a secuestrar porque tendría que cargarte primero ¿y ya te fijaste cuanto pesas? –dijo esto con falsa ternura logrando enfurecer al padre

-¿Quién se cree para decirle eso a mi hijo?

-¡mama!-exclamo el pequeño llorando más fuerte

-¿aún vive? ¿Cómo sobrevivió al peso de tu padre? –soltó descaradamente logrando que el corpulento hombre se levantara furioso

Su puño se dirigió al rostro del pelinegro pero este fue detenido justo antes de llegar a impactarse, el hombre abrió los ojos asustado mientras ranma dibujaba una arrogante sonrisa y apretaba sin piedad la extremidad

-mejor agarre a su pelota y váyase ahora mismo- sabía que estaba siendo un poco grosero, bueno más bien terriblemente grosero pues eran palabra muy hirientes y era solo un pobre niño, antes los hubiera aconsejado pero ahora no estaba de ánimos ¿desde hace cuánto se había vuelto tan insensible?

El hombre tomo a su hijo y salió casi huyendo, realmente lo había lastimado ¡y pensar que solo uso el brazo bueno! Si tan solo sirvieran bien los dos…

-¿nos vamos? –pregunto ukyo llegando justo detrás de él, había terminado sus veinte vueltas corriendo

-sabes que me iré cuando quieras, no hay necesidad de preguntar –contesto de mala gana

-dios, ranma era solo una simple pregunta

-dios, ukyo ni que no me conocieras que odio las simples preguntas

-olvídalo, ya me tienes harta con tu mal carácter ya no te reconozco ranma

-me voy a casa –respondió fríamente el levantándose de la banca comenzando a caminar, ukyo rodo los ojos cansada y nuevamente comenzó a correr, tal vez un par de vueltas le ayudarían

Mientras tanto, en un bonito departamento del centro de la ciudad…

-¡akane! ¡akane! ¡akane! –Gritaba ryoga caminando hacia su bella esposa la cual limpiaba casi obsesivamente la alfombra de su sala con la aspiradora -¡AKANE! –grito con todas sus fuerzas pues el ruido le impedía que lo escuchara

La mujer se giró asustada para verlo y apago el aparato, vestía una bonita falda larga corte navaja en color negro y una blusa de manga larga y cuello v en color hueso la cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, su cabello azulado seguía siendo igual de brillante y sedoso pero ahora era corto, llegaba apenas a la altura de su barbilla, se lo había cortado hace exactamente tres años y por alguna razón le gustaba más tenerlo así

-¿Qué haces? ¡Si sigues limpiando la casa se va a derrumbar! –reclamo ryoga desesperado, el joven vestía traje sastre color gris y camisa amarilla a combinación con sus ojos y su inseparable banda la cual adornaba su cabeza

Akane lo miro con fastidio, siempre le decía lo mismo

-ryoga… -dijo en tono amenazante con el propósito de reclamarle su comentario pero sus palabras fueron detenidas al bajar su mirada desde la cabeza del pelinegro a sus pies, abrió la boca sorprendida fijando especial atención en su pantalón cerca de su entre pierna

-¿Qué? –pregunto al notar la acción tan repentina de su esposa

-ryoga… quítate los pantalones –respondió la peliazul con simpleza

-¿Qué me quite que…? –no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asustado al oír eso

-que te quites los pantalones

-¿aquí? ¿Ahora?- realmente estaba incrédulo ¿acaso planeaba…?

-si ryoga si, ahora ¿Dónde más?

-¿pero por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ryoga no tengo tiempo–contesto ella ansiosa acercándose a el

-¡oh mi dios! ¡Ya sé por qué! –una sonrisa soñadora y bobalicona se formó en su rostro mientras se sonrojaba

-rápido ryoga apresúrate

-sí, ya voy, ya voy, ya voy- decía mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón con dificultad y se lo quitaba lo más rápido que podía, estaba realmente nervioso y feliz ¡su esposa quería hacer el amor! ¡En la sala! Jamás lo imagino de ella

-vamos ryoga, rápido

-sí, espera ya casi… siempre había querido hacerlo en la sala, aunque preferiría la cocina ¡ha sido un sueño desde joven!

Akane miro su reloj mordiéndose el labio inferior, ya era muy tarde, tenía que irse pronto o no llegaría a trabajar

-¡si claro también el mío!

-¡estupendo mi amor! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya salió! –grito el feliz mostrando el pantalón, ahora se encontraba mostrando sus bóxer los cuales tenían la imagen de unos cerditos negros

-¡si por fin! – grito ahora ella arrebatándole la prenda y dando la media vuelta casi al instante para después voltear a derecho la prenda dejando a ryoga paralizado

-ehhmmm… ¿pastelito?

-¿si pastelito?

-te toca

-¿Qué?

-pues… quitarte tu… ¿Cómo vamos a…? sería un poco difícil ¿no? –pregunto confundido al ver como akane comenzaba a caminar a la cocina

-ryoga …yo no me tengo que quitar nada, porque mi ropa no tiene ninguna mancha de salsa picante y mostaza –explico con una sonrisa nerviosa mostrándole la enorme mancha amarilla y roja -¿Qué comiste? Te dije que diario te cambies de ropa, para eso tienes tantos trajes

-¿ma… mancha? –pregunto desilusionado mientras veía como su esposa la limpiaba en el fregadero con agua y jabón,no era lo que esperaba

-sí, una grande, ryoga no deberías comer en la calle…

-akane…

-no es nutritivo, espero que salga con esto…

-akane…

-si no tendrás que cambiarte y…

-¿akane cuándo dejaras de ser mi mama y serás mi esposa?

-cuando dejes de ser un niño y seas mi esposo

El pelinegro al oír eso abrazo a su esposa por la espalda y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de akane aspirando su fresco aroma a flores

-¿si dejo de ser un niño quien te dirá mama? – ella se detuvo al instante al escucharle decir eso

-¿Qué ocurre?- la joven tenía la mirada perdida

-nada… como no puedo tener mis propios hijos, ¿debo conformarme contigo como mi hijo? –ryoga se alejó de ella rodando los ojos

-sabes que no quise decir eso

-no me digas

-hable sin pensar, sabes que no me importa eso- sabía que había tocado un tema delicado y que le dolía mucho a ella pero a él también le dolía no poder tener hijos con ella, los doctores le habían dicho que sus genes no eran compatibles… hasta la fecha llevaba un embarazo abortado y un bebe nacido muerto

-toma, está limpio… pero será mejor que te cambies porque esta humedo –contesto fríamente akane dándole su pantalón ya limpio

-gracias, bueno, esta noche será la fiesta de apertura del hotel americano ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

-no iré –espeto poniéndose un saco negro

-si voy a todas partes solo, las personas pensaran que tenemos problemas

-no me importan las personas

-¿y yo?

Akane guardo sus llaves en el bolso y lo miro dulcemente, lo quería muchísimo… siempre lo quiso

-ryoga… sabes que si pero la vida nocturna, eventos, fiestas… no me gustan, no pertenezco a eso

-¿entonces a que parte de mi vida perteneces? –pregunto el joven de la pañoleta molesto

-¿y tú? ¿A qué parte de mi vida perteneces ryoga? –Pregunto ofendida -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo que YO QUISIERA? –recalco lo ultimo

-perdóname pero TU quieres limpiar la casa, y esa no es mi idea de un fin de semana ideal pastelito

-¿entonces pastelito cuál es tu idea? – pregunto dolida diciendo el adjetivo cariñoso con clara ironía

-sabes que mejor olvídalo s te hace tarde

-no, discutamos sobre esto

-¿discutir? No, no… adiós

-¿Qué?

-se me hace tarde –intento excusarse nervioso, la última y única vez que intentaron "discutir" la peliazul le lanzo la plancha a la cabeza casi rompiendosela

-¡ryoga!

-mi jefe me despedirá

-ryoga tú no tienes jefe, es tu empresa –exclamo molesta corriendo a la puerta impidiéndole el paso y colocando sus brazos en jarra, el joven sudo en palideció al ver esto -¿empiezas algo y no quieres terminarlo?

Casi de manera robótica camino a la aspiradora y la encendió provocando que el molesto ruido ahogara los gritos de su amada esposa

-¡ryoga yo quiero discutirlo!... ¡RYOGA! – el comenzó a tararear una canción mientras se tapaba los oídos

Akane veía la escena con fastidio su esposo casi siempre resultaba ser así de infantil, pasaron unos segundos y el formo una enorme sonrisa al ver como ella se había rendido

-eres solo un niño- ella negó tristemente con la cabeza, tomo su bolso y sin decir más salió borrando la sonrisa de ryoga

-akane…- murmuro con tristeza

Ukyo iba tranquilamente del elevador pensando en sus problemas con ranma, al salir se escucharon muchos aplausos, gritos y silbidos, la castaña sonrió nerviosa sin entender muy bien el porqué, de pronto recibió un beso en la mejilla

Sorprendida se giró para ver al que la había besado encontrándose con su jefe, kuno… recordaba que en el pasado cuando ranma tuvo el accidente y no toleraba ver a nadie kuno y ella habían tenido un pequeño desliz una noche de copas, quizá era por eso que toleraba el mal carácter de su esposo, se sentía mal con ella misma por haberse dejado llevar, le había fallado a ranma y a su hijo pero no más, afortunadamente no lo había repetido, a pesar de las constantes insinuaciones de su atractivo jefe

-¡felicidades ukyo!

-¿felicidades por qué?

-nuestras cifras llegaron al máximo, nuestra revista es la numero dos en Japón… y todo gracias a ti, preciosa –ahora el solia ser muy cariñoso con ella sin importarle las personas a su alrededor

-¡vamos ukyo! ¡Celebremos! –grito una de las secretarias

La ojiazul arrugo la nariz en un gesto ciertamente gracioso

-no, esperen, esperen un minuto…no habrá celebración –todos callaron al momento y borraron sus radiantes sonrisas, incluso kuno –celebraremos cuando seamos la revista número uno- aseguro sonriendo confiada al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia su oficina pasando por la enorme multitud que se hacía a un lado cediéndole el paso- así que no se aloquen porque ahora ay que trabajar el doble, tienen muchas desveladas por delante ¿y si sus maridos las abandonan? Confíen en mi señoras, están mejor así –dijo esto aun sonriendo pero con el propósito de esconder su dolor tras esas palabras -¡regresen a trabajar! –grito causando más aplausos entre la multitud

Kuno sonrió caminando detrás de ella, sabía lo que eso significaba no por nada había sido su mejor amigo y amante por tanto tiempo, que lastima que ella lo había dejado por su esposo y su hijo, por más que le costara admitirlo ya no solo sentía deseos carnales hacia ella, se había enamorado perdidamente

-¡ukyo!

-¿si kuno?

-tengo más buenas noticias para ti

-¿Cuáles?

-hable con la oficina central de Londres y pensamos que deberías estar allí –la ojiazul paro en seco al escuchar eso

-¿de verdad?

-sí, así podemos controlar todas las revistas que tiene la empresa

-¿no es demasiado? –pregunto sorprendida, sabía que era como ser su mano derecha

-para ti nada es demasiado ukyo, ¿te das cuenta lo que significa eso? ¡Es la oportunidad más grande de tu carrera!

-no, kuno… seria la oportunidad más grande para tu compañía – dijo sonriendo

-y para mi –respondió sonriendo coquetamente, ella borro su sonrisa y volvió a caminar siendo seguida por el castaño, ahí iban otra vez

-¿sabes ukyo? Eres increíble, eres inteligente, segura y bonita… lástima que estés casada, aunque eso no nos importó hace unos años ¿cierto?

-fue un error kuno, uno que no volverá a repetirse… entiéndelo por favor

-sabes que no me importa saotome y a el tampoco le importas

-pues a mí sí me importa

-¿Crees que no sospecha que le fuiste infiel?

-no, él no lo sabe ni lo sabrá- dijo sonando amenazante

-siempre llegabas muy noche ukyo, él no es tan tonto… es solo que le conviene fingir porque eres la que lleva el dinero a casa

- mira kuno, si no te doy una cachetada es porque nos están viendo pero ya déjame en paz o renuncio y me voy con la competencia, sabes que lo hago y eso no te conviene ¿cierto?

No espero la respuesta del castaño simplemente comenzó a caminar dejándolo parado, siempre era igual, lo amenazaba con irse, él no podía darse el lujo de perderla como trabajadora… aunque la perdiera como amante

-¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?- grito alarmado ryoga

-dijo que teníamos que planearle una fiesta - contesto asustado gusonkugi

-¡no debiste dejarlo entrar!

-¡amenazó con demandarnos!

-¿Qué hizo qué? -grito molesto -¿Dónde está?

-en su oficina- respondió casi temblando

Ryoga camino hasta su oficina tratando contener su mal humor

-¿Qué rayos heces aquí? –grito apenas abrió la puerta

Su silla se giró dejando ver a su anciano padre fumando pipa, el hombrecito se veía muy cómodo en el lugar frente al escritorio que un día le perteneció

-¡ryoga hijo! ¡Qué gusto verte!- exclamo con alegría

¡Ya te dije que no organizare fiestas para ti!- respondió con seriedad

-¿pero por qué no? ¡Si tú organizas fiestas para todo el mundo! ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo por tu padre?–reclamo indignado hapossai

-el mundo no eres tu papa y tú has tenido dos ataques cardiacos hasta ahora, piensa en tu edad por favor

-¿Qué es la edad hijo? ¡Ya eh durado cien años! Además piensa en las chicas, piensan que soy un dios –exclamo libidinosamente con ojos llorosos

-papa…

-¿si hijo?

-antes de que me avergüences más, vete por favor –dicho esto comenzó a caminar fuera de su oficina pues sabía que si no se iba su padre no se ira nunca

-¿eh?... oye, espera –grito el hombrecito levantándose y corriendo detrás de el -¿Por qué te haces el difícil? –Pregunto al alcanzarlo –solo dame un ambiente de los 70's, el mejor sake o vino y cien chicas lindas, es todo… -decía esto haciendo un arcoíris con las manos

-¿y qué planeas hacer con cien chicas?

-¿Qué?- pregunto levantando levemente una ceja -¿tú qué crees?

-correcto, si ya entendí –ryoga no pudo evitar golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano –solo contéstame algo, ¿Por qué haces todos los años esta fiesta?

-ese no es tu problema hijo –contesto hapossai a la defensiva con un toque de tristeza que no paso desapercibido por su hijo, esa era tristeza real pero ¿de qué?

-papa…

-solo organízame la fiesta y mi Ferrari es tuyo

-causita, si piensas que puedes comprarme con sobornos…

-¿sí?

-tienes razón, ¡amo ese automóvil!

-¡eso es! – padre e hijo cocaron sus manos emocionados

-¿Qué quieres que vistan las chicas?

-¡nada!- grito el anciano

-¡hecho!

En la estación de trenes…

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento papa… yo no quiero practicar artes marciales, yo quiero ser chef, quiero cocinar-rogaba un lindo niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules grisáceos

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto ranma molesto soltando su pequeña manita, si bien su hijo era pésimo peleador no podía rendirse tan fácilmente ¡su familia era heredera de la dinastía saotome! Por generaciones ser el mejor artista marcial era el sueño de su familia y el pero ahora… ¿chef? ¿Cocinar? precisamente ese día su niño había peleado contra uno de sus alumnos siendo vencido de una manera más que humillante ¡por dios se había disculpado por pegarle y lo había ayudado a levantarse! Incluso se ofreció a revisar el golpe - ¿Por qué no mejor mañana usas vestido? –Reflexiono por unos segundos lo dicho, su hijo era capaz de obedecerle –no mejor no, solo cállate shinnosuke

En eso su móvil comenzó a sonar

-¿bueno?... ¡ah hola su alteza! Tu hijo volvió a perder un encuentro, por lo menos esta vez no salió herido ¿hoy si tienes tiempo para celebrarlo?

-ranma deja de enfocar tu enojo en él ¿quieres?, tal vez ganaría si lo entrenaras bien

-Tal vez, o tal vez hubiera ganado si hubieras estado ahí para animarlo y levantarnos la moral ¿no crees?

-quiero hablar con el

-¿no quieres hablar conmigo ukyo?

-no, pásame a mi hijo…por favor

-sí, claro… también te quiero –dijo con ironía –toma, es reina madre, quiere hablar contigo

-¿mami? –casi grito el niño emocionado

-¡hola bebe! –respondió de igual forma la mujer

-mami, tienes que venir la próxima pelea… nunca vienes –murmuro lo último con tristeza haciendo que el corazón de la castaña se estrujara ¡cuántas ganas tenia de estar con él! ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

-si bebe, la próxima vez te prometo que estaré allí para…

-ya antes me lo habías prometido- interrumpió el niño mientras ranma veía muy serio sus actitudes, sabía que su hijo sufría por su mama a la que solo veía los fines de semana o de vez en cuando por las noches

-pero ahora si lo cumpliré mi amor…ah y ¿adivina qué? ¡Mami te compro un nuevo playstation!

-¿playstation? ¡Estupendo mami! ¡Gracias te amo! –exclamo el pequeño feliz dando brinquitos, Ranma le quito el móvil molesto

-estupendo mami… ¿playstation? Si venden un poco de "tiempo" en la juguetería cómpralo por favor, shinnosuke necesita un poco más de eso y menos sobornos para olvidar que su madre no está y no lo ama -dicho esto colgó

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo amo a mi hijo! –grito la castaña, le había dolido en el fondo de su ser ¡no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto extrañaba a su bebe!, guardo silencio esperando respuesta pero solo escucho el tono muerto del teléfono, totalmente frustrada golpeo con fuerza su escritorio intentando no llorar ¿Cómo habían llegado a todo eso? ¿Dónde estaba el ranma saotome con el que se había casado? Kuno veía con tristeza la escena desde marco de la oficina, le dolía saber que aun amaba a su esposo

-Espérame aquí shinnosuke… voy por boletos

-pero papa yo quiero ir co…

-¡no! voy rápido, no le hables a nadie y no te muevas… ¡si me desobedeces te castigo una semana sin cocinar! ¿Entendido?

El niño asintió asustado y ranma camino hacia la taquilla

A unos metros de ahí akane caminaba con una preciosa niña de ojos verdes peinada con dos colitas de caballo

-ya casi llegamos con tu mami… no te alejes mucho linda, la criatura podría estar cerca

-si maestra akane- contesto dulcemente, mirando a su derecha y topándose con shinnosuke, ambos niños se sonrieron y sin darse cuenta el comenzó a caminar detrás de ellas hasta llegar a uno de los andenes

-gracias akane, te debo una- decía una señora de rostro dulce y amable

-no es nada, ayumi es una verdadera dulzura

El pequeño buscaba con la mirada a la hermosa niña, tanta gente había logrado que las perdiera mientras akane se sentaba en una de las bancas a leer el periódico de esa mañana

-otra vez la criatura negra, ¿Cuándo la atraparan?

De pronto…

-¡aquí estabas! ¡Te dije que no te movieras! –escucho decir de una voz masculina

-si – respondió ahora un niño, se escuchaba asustadísimo

-¿entonces por qué te fuiste? Los niños me causan problemas todo el día… -dijo ranma refiriéndose a sus alumnos – en especial tu

-perdón…

-no, ¿sabes que voy a hacerte? voy a matarte, si... si te matare –pregunto de forma amenazante y retorcida captando la atención de la peliazul ¡sonaba demasiado real!

-¡no por favor no!- grito el niño asustado casi llorando pues su papa nunca le había dicho eso, el ojiazul rodo los ojos ¿Por qué su hijo siempre creía que era real todo lo que le decían? ¿Acaso no deducía cuanto lo había preocupado? Bueno cualquier niño a sus siete años lo sabría… menos el

-¡ay ya cállate! Vámonos y ni se te ocurra perderte de nuevo

akane cubría su boca con sus manos ¡era la criatura negra con una de sus víctimas!

-¡no se para que nacen los niños! ¿No podrían ser adultos y ya? – decía Ranma caminando molesto, a un par de pasos tras el caminaba su pequeño hijo muy triste cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y lo abrazaba muy fuerte

-ssshhhh… te llevare con tu familia, no dejare que te dañen –murmuro akane cargando al infante mientras este se retorcía en sus brazos asustado -¡estarás bien! –añadió dando la vuelta y comenzando a correr

Ranma caminaba molesto, su hijo no hacia ningún ruido, realmente debía estar triste… odiaba reconocerlo pero su hijo era su pinto débil más escondido, no quería verlo triste, odiaba tratarlo como su padre lo había tratado a el

-shinnosuke sé que a veces soy muy duro pero realmente me preocupaste… sabes yo te qui… -se detuvo instantáneamente al dar la vuelta y no encontrar a su hijo -¿shinnosuke? –pregunto asustado ¡no, no otra vez! Ahora sí, al diablo con el punto débil ese niño no aprendía que… en eso vio como una mujer corría a lo lejos con su pequeño en brazos mientras le tapaba la boca y este extendía su manita pidiendo auxilio, la mujer vestía falda y saco color… ¿negro? -¡la criatura! ¡hey! ¡Oye detente! –comenzó a gritar desesperado pero esta no se detenía, incluso acelero el paso

Ranma corrió desesperado, tan rápido como su pierna fracturada se lo permitía ¡al diablo con el dolor! Tenía que salvar a su hijo a como diera lugar, aunque no fuera de esos padres melosos lo amaba demasiado

Akane corría desesperada, agradecía que aún no la alcanzara pero si seguía a ese paso la atraparía, agotada dejo al niño en el piso y lo tomo de la mano

-¡corre!- grito jalándolo con fuerza, por alguna razón el infante se resistía –"quizá por miedo" –pensó ella

Un niño observaba la escena mientras abrazaba su balón de futbol cuando llego ranma corriendo ¡ya estaba cansado! ¡No podía más pero no perdería a shinnosuke!

-préstamelo –exclamo arrebatándole el balón -¡devuélvemelo criatura! –grito a todo pulmón lanzando el balón con tal fuerza y precisión que golpeó la cabeza de la peliazul causando que esta soltara al niño y se doblara el tobillo para después caer al suelo adolorida -¡sí! –exclamo feliz, siempre había tenido buena puntería, el niño del balón aplaudía emocionado y las personas se juntaron alrededor del cuerpo viendo conmocionados lo sucedido

Ranma se acercó con una enorme sonrisa para ver al agresor pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver quien reposaba en el suelo tocándose la cabeza y quejándose del dolor

-¿a… akane? – había tardado un par de segundo en reconocerla pero era ella ¡era tan hermosa como la recordaba! esos ojos grandes y expresivos color avellana que ahora se encontraban cerrados intentando abrirse, esos brillantes cabellos azulados que ahora eran cortos y se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, esa dulce voz que ahora se quejaba de dolor… y esos… un momento… -¿akene se volvió la criatura? –se preguntó a si mismo confundido y asustado

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**No hay mucho que decir ya que en si todo lo diré al contestar los reviews:**

**Lonelygirlukyo: gracias por el review, si en efecto como te puedes dar cuenta trato de que sea la historia lo más realista posible, aquí no se trata del bueno ni el malo si no de las circunstancias como en la vida real y todos sufren su propio calvario ¡todos en algún momento serán buenos y malos! Espero que esto no te desilusione y sigas leyendo la historia n.n**

**rosi. ramirez: me da mucho gusto verte por aquí, que hayas leído este fic y más que te haya gustado, el propósito de esta historia es romper con lo tradicional y las habituales infidelidades espero te gustara el capítulo 2 y gracias por comentar y leer**

**Candy****: okey ._. jajaja gracias por dejar tu opinión, es muy importante para mí, eso es lo que quiero mostrar, las opiniones positivas y negativas sobre la infidelidad y sus daños colaterales, por lo general ranma y akane se casan con otros pero nunca hay niños y son infieles y siendo realistas pongo el caso de: ¿y si los hubiera? Ya no es lo mismo, ¿y entonces? ¡Son malos! Pues sí, quizá sí lo son pero todos en la historia en un momento lo son así que espero y no te moleste mucho la trama ya que sacare más temas tabú y temas de debate (por ejemplo los abortos de akane) u.u ojala y te guste el capitulo **

**Rossmary: gracias por comentar, a ti también me dio mucho gusto verte por aquí y gracias por el apoyo espero sigas leyendo la historia **

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 3**

Shinnosuke lloraba escandalosamente entre los brazos de ranma"

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto ya harto del escándalo de su vástago

-¡pensé que iban a secuestrarme! –respondió el niño dejando un segundo de llorar

-¡no tengo tanta suerte! –al decir esto el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo con el doble de fuerza ¡ay no!, soltó un suspiro cansado otra vez el y su bocota –hijo perdóname sabes que no quise decir eso yo solo… sabes que te qui…

-señor, debe venir con nosotros- interrumpió sus cariñosas palabras un policía

-¿eh? ¡Ah sí! Lo hare oficial, gracias –contesto de mala gana el ojiazul, siempre que quería darle un te quiero a su hijo alguien lo interrumpía –"como si me fuera tan fácil hablar" –pensó siguiendo al uniformado junto con su hijo quien a pesar de no escuchar él te quiero había oído el perdóname y con eso le bastaba para dejar de llorar, sabía que su papa podía ser muy bruto

-¡te odio criatura! ¡Te odio! –chillaba akane mientras los paramédicos la subían a la ambulancia en la camilla

-¡paciente con lesión en la pierna! Repito: ¡paciente con lesión en la pierna!... paciente en trauma… prepárense… -informaba por la radio uno de los paramédicos

-¡con permiso, con permiso! A un lado ¡a un lado! –gritaba una de las doctoras abriendo paso a la entrada del hospital donde en cualquier momento aparecería "el paciente herido", detrás de ella un grupo de enfermeras capacitadas llevaban una camilla

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a ranma y shinnosuke, el niño lo había convencido de revisarse la pierna fracturada pues le dolía mucho por el esfuerzo, el ojiazul al recorrer el lugar con la mirada y solo encontrar a esa doctora se acercó con dificultad

-¡disculpe!... tengo una herida en mi pierna y…

-¡oh por dios! –Grito alarmada la mujer - ¡tráiganlo! –ordeno en lo que a ranma le pareció un grito demoniaco casi de bruja por lo que cargo a shinnosuke para protegerlo, las enfermeras obedecieron al momento

Intentaban quitarle al niño pero este se abrazaba más a su padre mientras gritaba asustado y ranma intentaba alejarse de esa jauría de locas ¿Qué rayos hacían?

-¡señor suéltelo por favor!

-¡no pienso soltarlo! ¿Para qué lo quieren? –pregunto molesto

-para poder atenderlo –respondió una de las enfermeras, para estar herido tenía mucha fuerza y resistencia, el pelinegro lo medito unos segundos ¡rayos tenían razón! Era lógico

-bueno, tomen y cuídenlo mucho –comento un poco más tranquilo dándole el niño a una de ellas

-¿señor tiene una lesión en la pierna? –pregunto ahora la doctora

-si… bueno, no yo… tenía una lesión pero

-¡esta en trauma! - No pudo terminar de hablar pues la mujer lo tomo de la espalda y prácticamente lo tiro a la camilla

-¡auuuch! –se quejó adolorido ranma

-¡dejen a mi papa!- comenzó a gritar el niño mientras ranma controlando su rabia se intentaba levantar de la camilla pero nuevamente fue empujado hacia ella

-¡tranquilo estamos para ayudarlo! –gritaban las enfermeras mientras el repetía su intento por librarse de ellas con los mismos resultados

-¡shinnosuke dile a la bruja que me deje en paz o la mato! – grito ya perdiendo la paciencia

El niño obedeció e intento convencer al grupo pero el ojiazul harto de la situación se levantó aventando a todas con una fuerza sorprendente en su condición

-¡voy a matarla! –murmuro amenazadoramente viendo a la doctora cuando sintió un doloroso piquete en su hombro, al girar su vista descubrió que le habían inyectado algo

-¡y yo voy a salvarlo! –respondió la doctora empujando al ex artista marcial haciendo que este cayera mareado a la camilla

-¡no papa no! ¡No me abandones! ¡No! –gritaba el pequeño castaño con lágrimas en sus ojos extendiendo sus bracitos hacia su padre a quien se llevaba en la camilla

-¡shinnosuke! ¡Hijo! Papa te ama hijo ¡te amo! ¡Perdóname! –grito ranma ya totalmente sedado

Unas horas después ryoga caminaba tranquilamente hacia la recepción del hospital, en ella solo se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello castaño firmando algo mientras la recepcionista colgaba el telefono

-¿puedo ayudarlo? –pregunto la recepcionista al verlo llegar

-ehhm… Sí, estoy aquí para ver a "la criatura", mi esposa–dijo con burla y cansancio llamando la atención de la castaña a su lado –se llama Akene Hapossai

-si claro, déjeme la busco

-hola, disculpe lo siento mucho pero todo esto es culpa de mi esposo- hablo ukyo mientras la trabajadora buscaba el número de habitación

-¿su esposo es la criatura? –pregunto seriamente viendo a la mujer a su lado, sin duda era muy bonita

-no, él no es una criatura… es una bestia –respondió sonriendo

-ah- exclamo el pelinegro, parecía que no tenía una buena relación con su esposo

-todo ha sido un gran malentendido pero su esposa está bien, solo sufrió un esguince menor –explico la ojiazul intentando desviar la conversación al adivinar lo que pensaba

-¡gracias a dios! Mi nombre es ryoga hapossai –dijo extendiendo la mano a ella

-ukyo saotome –respondió está estrechando su mano en un saludo

-¿ukyo saotome? La diva de la publicidad y artículos de la empresa "rayo azul"

- culpable de los cargos

-vaya, que pequeño es el mundo, dirijo la empresa hapokarin y hace tiempo que eh intentado contactarla –admitió asombrado

- no es fácil encontrarme

-confié en mí, no es fácil evitarme -ambos sonrieron divertidos

-disculpen por perturbar su maravillosa conversación pero si les gustaría ver a su marido y a su esposa… ellos están en la habitación 502 –interrumpió la recepcionista aburrida de la plática de ambos quienes sonrieron avergonzados

En la habitación 502 ranma se encontraba sentado es su cama con una cara muy feliz a causa del sedante que afortunadamente ya estaba por desaparecer. Shinnosuke lo miraba asustado sentadito a su lado sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara

-lo sedamos por equivocación- murmuro cariñosamente la doctora que lo había "atendido" por decirle de alguna forma, ranma asentía con la cabeza mientras conservaba su estúpida sonrisa -sentimos mucho la confusión ¿está bien?

-¿su madre la ama? –pregunto con una paz admirable

-sí, mucho

-¡que lastima porque realmente va a extrañarla! ¡Voy a matarla! –grito furioso asustando a la mujer quien casi huyo de la habitación -¡mi abogado hablara con usted! –grito el ojiazul

-¡no! ¡Mi abogado hablara con usted! –interrumpió aquel circo una voz femenina que él sabía muy bien de quien era, lentamente se giró a la cama que se encontraba junto a la suya… y la vio, nuevamente la vio, era ella

-¿disculpe? –pregunto con falsa inocencia ¿lo reconocería?

-dije que…- la peliazul paro repentinamente, su mirada estaba fija en él y sin darse cuenta sonrió, fue una sonrisa radiante que logro sacudir por completo a ranma y eso… eso le asusto -¡eres tú! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Ya antes nos conocimos!

Ranma sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, últimamente solía reír solo con su hijo cuando se permitía quitarse la armadura de la amargura, shinnosuke miro sorprendido a su papa como intentando descubrir si era cierto y este solo asintió sonriendo aun

-sí, ahora lo recuerdo

Akane se quejó al intentar acomodarse en la cama pero su pierna lastimada le impidió hacerlo, ahora se encontraba vendada

-¡genial y ahora no poder caminar en una semana por su culpa! –reclamo molesta a su viejo conocido

-!auch! y yo no poder caminar el resto de mi vida por su culpa –respondió con resentimiento, ella frunció ligeramente el ceño confundida

-¿Qué?

-si no la hubiera conocido mi vida habría sido diferente, mis dolores serian diferentes y yo sería el mejor artista marcial de Japón

-y si yo no lo hubiera conocido no me habría casado –respondió también con resentimiento la bella mujer sin ser consciente de lo que decía

El solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

-¿y eso es bueno o malo?

-bueno- contesto nuevamente sin pensar

-¿bueno?

- malo

-¿malo?

- quiero decir… no lo se

-¿no lo sé? -pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, akane bajo la mirada avergonzada sin saber que responder, tenía el gran defecto de hablar sin pensar -¿es feliz? –pregunto ranma interesado, pero exactamente igual que hace cuatro años la joven permaneció callada como si le preguntaran el secreto de la inmortalidad –no debería pensarlo tanto

-¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?

-no, para nada

-¿entonces?–pregunto a la defensiva

-no puede contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta –respondió el con fastidio, al igual que hace cuatro años estaba entrando en su cabeza y sacándole la información que necesitaba

-¿y por qué debo contestarle? ¿Quién demonios es para preguntarme todo esto?

-¿Qué quién soy? –pregunto el ojiazul ligueramente molesto levantándose de la cama y agachándose a la altura de su rostro logrando ponerla un poco nerviosa –soy el padre del niño al que intento secuestrar – sus ojos azules se posaron en los avellana de ella, mirándose fijamente - ¿es que acaso no tiene los suyos? –había burla en el tono de voz que había aplicado, la peliazul desvio la mirada dolida por el comentario

-no, no los tengo…

-¿no le gustan?

-no puedo tenerlos ¿y qué? Soy maestra de kínder, soy como una madre para ellos-nuevamente sus ojos llenos de rabia se posaron fijamente en los de el

-no me diga, ¿les enseña a huir con extraños?

-no yo…cállese idiota

-dígame ¿ese trabajo llena el vacío de su vida?

-¿disculpe? –pregunto ofendida

-su vida está incompleta, vacía… lo puedo ver en sus ojos

-no sé a qué se refiere –murmuro ella con la voz quebrada, así había salido sin desearlo, mantenía su mirada en la de el a pesar de que solo deseara cerrar los ojos y esconderse a llorar

-son igual a los míos –murmuro el joven con demasiada tristeza y sinceridad sorprendiéndola

-¡ranma!- exclamo ukyo entrando a la habitación junto con ryoga, ranma simplemente se alejó de akane irguiéndose y girando hacia la puerta

-¡mami! –grito shinnosuke feliz de ver a su madre

-¡hola mi bebe!- ambos se abrazaron afectuosamente

-¡oh ukyo! ¡Que milagro verte por aquí!, eres tan considerada… empiezo a sentirme abrumado por tu amabilidad- espeto con ironía sin importarle ryoga o akane

-ranma por favor, cállate… ha sido un día muy largo y no tengo tiempo para esto –murmuro avergonzada rogando por qué no lo hubieran escuchado aunque era claro que sí, el pequeño seguía abrazándola sin importarle los ataques de su padre… siempre eran así, lo único que quería era disfrutar de su mama pues no sabía cuánto tiempo la tendría para el

-¿y cuándo tienes tiempo amorcito?

La castaña simplemente se giró para ver a ryoga y akane ignorando el comentario

-me disculpo en nombre de mi esposo –dijo dirigiéndose a la peliazul quien asintió con una leve sonrisa, ranma rodo los ojos molesto ¿Por qué tenía que hablar en su nombre? Siempre hacia lo mismo –una vez más, lo siento tanto ryoga- dijo la ojiazul dirigiéndose ahora al joven

-no te preocupes ukyo, no importa, akane está bien–respondió el joven, akane frunció ligueramente el ceño ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¿Qué no importaba? ¡Claro que importaba!

-¿nos vamos? –intervino ranma molesto también por el comentario, ryoga se levantó parándose frente a el

-no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es ryoga…

-¿ryoga echizen? -pregunto con sorna refiriéndose al personaje de 17 años del anime prince of tennis

-no- respondió sonriendo al saber del personaje –soy el esposo de akane

Ranma comenzó a reír ante la mirada de todos

-bueno… que bien, nadie es perfecto, mejor nos vamos mi cabeza está girando, adiós – dijo tocándose la cabeza y caminando a la salida, ryoga volvió a sentarse y ukyo bajo la cabeza roja de la vergüenza por el comentario de su esposo ¡al menos podía poner de pretexto el sedante! – aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor… adiós no –exclamo deteniéndose antes de salir y dando la media vuelta para ver al grupo- el adiós mata toda la esperanza de volverse a ver, ¿y quién sabe? Podríamos volver a vernos ¿no?

Akane al oír eso se giró lentamente solo para ver su perfecto rostro sonriendo con ironía, recordaba eso, ella se lo había dicho… hace cuatro años

-ranma, nadie quiere volver a verte- comento ukyo como si fuese un chiste con el propósito de callarlo

-aja bueno, como sea- el pelinegro dio la vuelta nuevamente y salio

- fue un gusto conocerlos, adiós- se despidió la castaña saliendo tras ranma abrazando a shinnosuke

Ryoga permaneció unos segundos viendo hacia la puerta por donde habia salido la pareja con su hijo, el sin dudas era un patán

-pobre ukyo, tolerar a un hombre así- murmuro más para el que para su esposa la cual permanecía perdida en las palabras del ex artista marcial

Esa noche, akane permanecía recostada en la cama aun pensando en lo mismo mientras ryoga terminaba de vendarle el tobillo y el pie después de haberle dado su terapia

-allí esta, listo… no te preocupes… - decía el joven de la pañoleta

"su vida está incompleta, vacía… lo puedo ver en sus ojos… son igual a los míos…"

-el doctor dijo que estarás bien en dos o tres días, después de eso puedes regresar a tu ejercicio regular… -continuo hablando

"su vida está incompleta, vacía… lo puedo ver en sus ojos… son igual a los míos…"

–Pulir, desempolvar, barrer… -decía en broma pero ella no había escuchado nada de lo que decía y al igual que ahora

"su vida está incompleta, vacía… lo puedo ver en sus ojos… son igual a los míos…"

-¡cállate! –exploto ella furiosa y harta de pensar todo el día en esas palabras ¿Qué sabia el de su vida? ¡Nada! Ella era feliz, tenía un buen marido, un buen trabajo, una buena casa, era bonita ¿y que si no tenía hijos? ¡era feliz! ¿O no?

El joven se había detenido al momento asustado por la acción, no quería hacerla enojar

-discúlpame, era una broma

-¿Qué? Ah no ryoga, no tu… es solo que ese tipo ¿Cómo se llama? ¡ranma! Es un idiota, ¿viste cómo le habla a su esposa?

-akane, no todos los esposos son tan buenos como yo para poner mi corazón en tus pies… –dijo esto agachándose para besar dulcemente los pies de su esposa –…amarte todo el día… -decía acariciando la pierna herida, extrañaba tanto estar con ella, nuevamente beso su pie para después besar su pierna subiendo lentamente, llenándola de besos –dios akane, eres tan hermosa… -lentamente se posiciono sobre el cuerpo de su mujer –esta noche solo quiero hacerte el amor… -ahora besaba su vientre sobre la ropa -¿quieres? –pregunto pícaramente pero al no obtener repuesta levanto la vista encontrándola dormida - ¿akane?- pregunto -¿akane? –nuevamente no hubo respuesta, desilusionado se dejó caer a su lado, un minuto después decidio salir de la habitación a terminar un trabajo pendiente, acomodo a su esposa, la arropo y apago la luz para después salir

Akane abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no estaba lista para intimar con su esposo… desde el ultimo aborto hace un año no soportaba que la tocara de esa forma y le dolía ver que a el parecía solo querer estar encima de ella ¿acaso no le importaba saber lo que ella quería? A veces tenía que fingir estar cansada, dormida o no tener tiempo, sentía que solo ella sufría por no tener hijos ¿Dónde estaba el cuándo nació su bebe muerto? Trabajando en el extranjero como siempre ¡tenía ganas de hablar con el de su dolor! Pero el no podía o más bien no quería, ese día después de ver a ranma se sentía más miserable que nunca ¿pero por qué?

"su vida está incompleta, vacía… lo puedo ver en sus ojos… son igual a los míos…"

Ah sí, era por eso, ¡maldito desgraciado! Pero eso no se quedaría así, le demostraría que nadie se burlaba de su dolor, ¡él era el doble de infeliz que ella! A pesar de tener una hermosa esposa de curvas envidiables y ojos de ensueño y un niño tan lindo y dulce que cualquiera quería ¡hasta ella! ¿Cómo no ser infeliz así? no pudo evitar golpearse la cara con ambas manos

-que tonta soy –murmuro a si misma frustrada, sería una agotadora noche….

Al día siguiente akane se arreglaba su lindo saco blanco fuera de la estación de tren ¡jamás volvería a usa un saco negro! Había pasado una de las peores noches, seguramente tenia ojeras, recordaba solo haber pasado una noche tan horrible los días de sus abortos y… rodo los ojos molesta consigo misma ¡otra vez con lo mismo! Le dolia tanto pensar en eso, en su primer aborto se había puesto muy grave así que al hacerle unos estudios le detectaron la enfermedad toxoplasmosis, una enfermedad ocasionada por el excremento de los gatos, tuvo que regalar a su pequeña gatita y le tuvieron que aplicar vacunas para reponerse pero eso le causo la incapacidad de tener hijos además de que la sangre de ryoga y la de ella no eran compatibles o al menos eso le decía el doctor

Le costaba mucho embarazarse y cuando se había embarazado aborto en el primero y el segundo llego a término y nació… muerto

-¡hola! – escucho tras de sí sacándola de sus pensamientos

La peliazul miro asustada al dueño de esa voz ¿sería posible que fuera…?

-¡TU! –grito sorprendida y molesta ¿Qué rayos hacia el ahí?

Ranma sonrió al ver la molestia de akane

-¿sabía que es una grosería gritar "tu" en plena calle y sin saludar?

-como sea, que bueno que lo veo, necesito… -respondió molesta dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas que merecía

-¿algo de mí? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en mí?

-si he estado pensando en ti toda la noche y el día de ayer –confeso sin pensar en lo que podrían significar sus palabras para el

-estoy casado y pensar en un hombre casado de esa forma es pecado- respondió el ojiazul con picardía, akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

Ranma sonrió complacido de ver la expresión asustada de akane y dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar alejándose de ella

-¿Qué tonterías dice? –Grito roja de vergüenza siguiéndolo –me refería a que lo que dijo ese día…

-es verdad, reconózcalo, la verdad es amarga –le interrumpió sin dignarse a mirarla o dejar de caminar – debería demandarla por secuestro, pero le tengo piedad

-¿demandarme? ¡Yo debería demandarlo a usted por lastimarme! –exclamo ofendida

-estaba robando a mi hijo

-no, no es así –él se detuvo para mirarle, se veía simplemente hermosa molesta

-¿Por qué no dejamos que la corte juzgue que fue peor?

-¿la corte? ¿Qué demonios va a juzgar la corte? ¿La vida de otros así como usted?

-no me interesa, con permiso –nuevamente comenzó a caminar pero ella lo detuvo del hombro

-¡escúcheme maldita sea! –exploto ella logrando que el la mirara sorprendido -mire, yo estoy muy feliz, gracias, mejor debería pensar en su propia vida. Estoy segura de que su vida es muy pero muy miserable, tus sueños están incumplidos, tu vida esta vacía, por eso quieres que todos sean tan miserables como tú y te metes tanto en vidas ajenas… ¡usted es un hombre infeliz y siempre lo será! –explico muy rápidamente sacando su odio hacia ese hombre tal insensible y descarado

-y usted es una mujer hermosa y siempre lo será –comento firmemente haciéndola sonrojar, no era lo que imagino que le diría, avergonzada desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ranma ¿Qué más daba? Ya le había dicho sus verdades ¿no? era hora de irse antes de que metiera la pata y le sacara más información

-¡akane! ¡akane!... solo escuche –ahora el la detuvo del brazo-somos iguales, muy parecidos –akane lo miro con reproche pues aun no soltaba su hombro, el avergonzado la soltó – lo siento–ella cruzo los brazos molesta mirando hacia otro sitio lejos de esos ojos azules que siempre le sacaban la verdad de manera risible ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe con él? Simplemente decía lo que pensaba – viajamos en la misma estación, le enseñamos a los niños y los dos estamos heridos… solo que mis heridas se ven y las suyas no – esas palabras hicieron que ella lo mirara sorprendida… quizá tenía razón – y podríamos discutir nuestras tristes vidas con una taza de café –no sabía por qué había dicho eso pero tenía genas de hablar con ella

Akane sintió como su estómago se revolvía al escuchar aquello ¿Por qué? Probablemente era asco, si, debía ser eso...

-no muchas gracias, mi esposo me espera en casa- respondió sonriendo con la misma ironía y amargura que el aplicaba, lo cual le causo gracia ranma

-bien, incluso ukyo ya debe estar ahora en casa –mintió pues sabía que su esposa llegaba más o menos a las nueve o diez de la noche cuando salía temprano

-pues no la haga esperar –dijo akane con un poco de molestia, ni siquiera sabía de qué era su molestia ¿es que jamás podía controlar su lengua? Ambos sonrieron forzadamente analizando el rostro del otro en lo que parecieron siglos

De pronto se escuchó el escape de un auto asustándolos, ambos dieron un leve respingo desviando sus miradas al frente de ellos y casi se les cae la quijada y se les salen los ojos al ver a ryoga y ukyo despidiéndose alegremente de un beso en la mejilla en el otro lado de la calle, el llevaba un hermoso ramo de flores que al parecer había sido regalo de la castaña

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que habían sido vistos, cada uno se subió a su respectivo auto y se fue dejando a ranma y akane exactamente en la misma posición, totalmente hechos piedra

Eso era muy raro, para empezar ni siquiera era el horario de salida de ryoga y mucho menos de ukyo, un momento ¿Beso? ¿Rosas? Eso solo podía significar que…

Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo entre molestos, avergonzados y confundidos, nuevamente como si estuvieran coordinados se miraron el uno al otro y se fueron sin hablar lo más rápido posible por caminos opuestos a su casa, tenían algo importante que aclarar

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos el apoyo en esta historia y pues el resto lo diré en los reviews :3**

**Kyoga HK: ese es el punto muchas gracias por leer y por comentar la historia me ayuda machismo ojala te guste el capítulo 3**

**rosi. ramirez: me da mucho gusto que te agradara, gracias, espero que este nuevo capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas y te guste aunque sea un poquito, agradezco tu comentario de todo corazón**

**rossmary:que bueno jajajajajaja aquí está el capítulo 3 gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y por comentar**

**gabymiyako chan: si salen muchas cositas así gracias por leer y hacerme saber que te gusto espero que te guste aun**

**ANGIE14: hay que gusto verte por aquí, ahora si como dije en el otro review del fic "destino" aquí te contestare: me alegra que te gustara y pues espero que te siga gustando estos temas tabú en los que eres nueva (hablando de esta bella parejita)si sé que se desquita mucho con su hijo por culpa de sus problemas con ukyo, es muy grosero pero es su hijo y lo ama aunque le cueste decirlo y demostrarlo en público además de que era la misma actitud que tomaba su padre y es obvio que no sabe de otra forma para tratar a su "bebe" (suele pasar) y si sé que es rarito la criatura pero jejejeje ya que ¿no? gracias por comentar y leer**

**Lonelygirlukyo: si desgraciadamente tenía que ser realista en el tema, nuestro bello ranma es fuerte pero no tan invencible, es por eso que salió medio ileso y no muerto (trato de ser lo más realista posible, por desgracia) y ehmm… pues jejejeje si es demasiado raro pensar en ukyo con kuno juntos (más bien psicópata jajaja) espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por leer**

**RyU-chan: me alegra que te parezca interesante espero volver a saber más de ti para saber si te va gustando la historia y si sería bueno un intercambio de parejitas**

**Candy: que bien que les haya gustado (a las dos) jejejeje ammm haber… espero haber aclarado el tema de los abortos de akane (es 100% real lo cual es una tristeza que haya enfermedades asi) y si como dije arribita ukyo+kuno=x jajajajaja (por lo que veo :p) ¿lemon? Hummmm no lo sé, no soy muy experimentada en eso jejeje veré si lo puedo hacer y lo meto en un futuro ¿va? (lo intentare) y no te preocupes también soy una pervertida de lo peorcito y tambien soy muy rara ajajaja :p**

**Brisaag: garcias espero no haberme tardado tanto y que te guste este capítulo 3 n.n**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 4**

Ryoga cerraba la puerta de su departamento, en su hombro derecho cargaba su típica mochila para el trabajo y en su mano izquierda tomaba el bello ramo de rosas amarillas regalo de ukyo, camino tranquilamente por la sala de estar donde tiro su mochila en el sofá blanco hasta el comedor donde dejo el bello presente de la ojiazul, miro a su alrededor pero no había señales de nadie ¿Dónde estaría akane? Quizá en la recamara, con esos pensamientos subió las escaleras esperando encontrarla pero al momento de entrar su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir a su anciano padre en la cama recostado mientras una linda rubia de enormes atributos vestida con un provocativo coordinado rojo le daba de comer uvas

-¡hey hola hijo!-exclamo hapossai sonriendo descaradamente

-¿PAPA? no, papa por favor… esta es mi casa ¡akane va a matarme! –grito dramáticamente

-sí, ryoga lo se… solo cálmate… cálmate…

-¿Qué haces aquí y quien es ella?

-solo pasamos por aquí y creímos que…ya sabes, rock and roll-dijo sereno ignorando las miradas asesinas de su hijo

-así es- apoyo sensualmente la mujer a su lado sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a ryoga, probablemente era una pobre prostituta que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar darle sus servicio a su libidinoso progenitor

-¿Qué? ¡Papa si akane llega y la ve va a matarme!- grito ryoga casi al borde de la histeria

Mientras tanto…

-¡papa va a matarme!, ¡hoy fue clase de cocina y no fui a su clase!- grito shinnosuke casi al borde de la histeria

-no mi niño, nada va a pasar, yo estoy aquí y me ocupare de eso-lo tranquilizaba cologne dándole un fuerte abrazo por la espalda a su nieto y besando su mejilla haciéndolo reír feliz

-no lo sé abuela, ¿Por qué tenemos que mentir?-intervino molesta ukyo después de colgar el teléfono y agachándose para acariciar las mejillas de su bebe-estas aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra y eso es muy bueno mi vida ¿Por qué tendría que matarte? –dijo esto de la manera más dulce y conciliadora que pudo

-pero mami, no es clase de guitarra es clase de cocina –la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida por los gustos de su hijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba las mejillas de shinnosuke irguiéndose

-vaya yo solía cocinar unos okonomiyakis deliciosos

-¿de verdad?–el niño estaba sorprendido por la recién descubierta cualidad de su madre- bueno, yo quiero hacer pasteles

Ukyo lo miro con tristeza ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo no conociera sus cualidades ni ella sus gustos?

-bueno, no sé por qué le tienes tanto miedo a ranma

-¡no mami es que tu no lo entiendes!- gritaba shinnosuke desesperado ¡ranma lo regañaría, lo castigaría y se deprimiría por no tener un hijo tan fuerte como el! Era una decepción para la dinastía saotome

-no bebe relájate…

-pero mami yo no puedo…

-¡no va a pasar nada! Hoy Salí muy temprano de trabajar y no quiero verte así…

-si ya lo sé pero mami…

-bueno ya, basta los dos- exclamo cologne haciéndolos callar – le diré a ranma que estas enfermo ¿de acuerdo?

-¡sí!- exclamo feliz shinnosuke abrazando a la ancianita mientras ukyo miraba molesta la escena

-¿pero quién demonios es el para mentirle?

-bueno ukyo, fácil, es su padre- con esto la castaña callo desviando la mirada, por desgracia era cierto –ahora ve arriba mi amor, el baño está listo, en un momento sube abuelita para lavarte el cabello ¿Qué dices?

-¡gracias abuelita! ¿Ira mami?- pregunto ilusionado

-sí, yo me encargo de que suba- dicho esto el niño subió corriendo las escaleras emocionado dejando a las mujeres solas- ukyo sé que tienes problemas con mi hijo per…

-no abuela, todo está bien

-puedes confiar en mí, sé que desde ese día él ha sido muy… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta azotarse

-¡hay no, ya llego!- exclamaron ambas asustadas mirándose ¿y ahora?

Al mismo tiempo…

-¡hay no, ya llego!- exclamo ryoga asustado ¿y ahora? –papa, escóndela rápido

-¡claro hijo! ¿En mis brazos?- dicho esto estrujo el cuerpo de la rubia

-¡papa es enserio!- ryoga bajo las escaleras corriendo

-¡hola!- exclamaron ukyo y cologne con una radiante sonrisa digna de revista mientras cada una batía nerviosamente un traste con pasta, el ojiazul entrecerró los ojos molesto- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-basta- les interrumpió ranma más molesto que de costumbre- lo sé, lo sé todo

-¿todo? No… yo creo que…

-por favor, no intenten esconderlo ¿para qué? Si ya lo sé todo

-¡si lo sé todo! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!- gritaba akane con un aura nunca antes vista, hapossai bajo la escalera parándose a un lado de su hijo

-¿viste papa? ¡Lo sabe todo!

-¿pero cómo?

-lo vio

-¡ja! Y tú que querías esconderla

-¿papa…? ¿Tus sabias de esto? –akane no lo podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡su esposo la engañaba y hasta su propio padre lo incubria! Sí, claro al fin su hijo biológico

-hijo, perdóname pero fue mi idea decir una excusa, ahora el pobre está escondido en el baño y…

-¿Qué está en mi baño?-exclamo ranma furioso interrumpiendo a cologne

-¿Qué está en mi habitación?- exclamo akane furiosa intentando pasar pero siendo detenida por su anciano padre y ryoga

-no hijita, no entres… la pobre no está vestida

-¿y que está haciendo desnuda?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta

Padre e hijo se miraron unos segundos debatiendo quien respondería a eso, finalmente ryoga gano y haposai soltó una leve risita

-¿Qué se hace sin ropa en una habitación? –pregunto en un murmullo, akane se llevó ambas manos a la boca asustada intentando reprimir un grito

Ranma intentaba subir las escaleras para matar al maldito de ryoga pero para eso tenía que quitar de su camino a su vieja madre y a su "adorada" esposa ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro llevar a su amante a su propia casa?

-lo matare, juro que lo matare-gritaba ranma exasperado

-¿pero qué haces ranma?-gritaba también ukyo

-¡basta ya! ¡Detente ranma!- intervino cologne propinándole una sonora bofetada -¡te lo suplico hijo! Ahora voy a verlo…-dio media vuelta con el propósito de subir pero ranma la detuvo

-¿Por qué vas a ir a verlo?-pregunto sobando la mejilla dañada

-le daré un baño

-¿un baño? ¿mi madre lo bañara en mi baño?- preguntaba incrédulo a las mujeres

-pues el baño no es solo tuyo, también es mío y él lo usara las veces que quiera- intervino ukyo sintiéndose ofendida por la actitud de su esposo

-¿Qué dices?

-¡las dos lo bañaremos! –exclamaron al unísono

-¡primero lo quemo y lo tiro al rio!- grito rojo de rabia recibiendo otra cachetada de la asustada anciana

-¡maldito desgraciado pervertido! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¡Debería darle vergüenza después de todo lo que hemos pasado! ¡Siempre te apoye, siempre te seguí!- akane golpeaba a ryoga con su bolso mientras este se quejaba de dolor ¡su esposa tenía una fuerza increíble!

-akane no, linda no… por favor, por favor…déjalo ya- rogo hapossai deteniéndola y alejándola considerablemente de su golpeado hijo –lo lamento, la llevare a mi casa

-¿y por qué la va a llevar a su casa?- pregunto confundida mientras ryoga se levantaba con dificultad

-porque yo le pague- respondió con simpleza ante la atónita mirada de ella, no podía creer que ukyo hiciera eso

-¿ella cobra?

Si, nada es gratis en estos días

-apropósito papa ¿Cuánto es la tarifa en estos días?-pregunto ryoga casualmente

-¿por día o por semana?

-por día

-veamos, la última vez fue…

-¡ALTO!- interrumpió ella gritando a todo pulmón totalmente alterada mientras se tapaba sus oídos no soportaba tanta humillación

-¡las dos se volvieron completamente locas!- decía ranma apuntándolas acusadoramente no soportaba tanta humillación

-no tu eres el que se volvió loco ranma- contraataco ukyo

-mira lo que estás haciendo- dijo ahora cologne

-ya no lo soporto, esta noche dormiré con el-añadió con firmeza la castaña

-sí, ya también

-¿tu también mama?

-sí, hijo ten algo de vergüenza y cállate mira tu edad y mira su edad

-¿y tú mama? ¡Piensa en tu edad! –exclamo ranma cuando nuevamente sintió otra bofetada

-no cruces los limites-ambas mujeres dieron la media vuelta ofendidas

-¡mama! ¿Y tus límites?-no podía creer que lo golpeara por eso ¡maldito ryoga!

-los dos... ambos… –murmuraba akane tocando su cabeza intentando calmarse para no desmayarse

-¿sí?-preguntaron ryoga y hapossai al unísono

-¿juntos?... con ella ¡Que asqueroso!- ¡imaginar a su esposo y su padre en la intimidad con ukyo era simplemente Traumatizante!- y a ella… ¡jamás la perdonare!... ¡ukyo! ¡ukyo! –bramo subiendo las escaleras corriendo roja de coraje ante la mirada confundida de los dos varones

-¿ukyo?

-¡ryoga! –bramo ranma furioso jalando la cortina del baño para descubrir al "malnacido" había logrado entrar a pesar de los "ataques" de la mujeres quienes ahora se veían confundidas

-¿ryoga?

-¡ahhhhhh!- se escuchó un grito infantil de parte de shinnosuke

-¿q… que?

-¡ukyo!- akane entro a la habitación encontrándose con una hermosa mujer… pero no con la que esperaba

-¡ahhhhh!-ahora era el grito de la pobre rubia que se cubría asustada con la sabana muerta de vergüenza

-¿q… que?

-¡oh dios mío! ¿ryoga? Él estaba invitándome a la fiesta de su padre para que pueda ver su trabajo y hagamos negocios, es solo publicidad ranma –explicaba ukyo sobando afectuosamente el brazo del ojiazul, no podía negar que le agradaba saber que a ranma aún le importaba

-aja ¿y las rosas?- pregunto aun no totalmente seguro de la historia

-ukyo me las dio para ti akane, aún se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido- le explicaba ryoga a su bella esposa ¡que ridículo había hecho!

Frente a ellos hapossai abrazaba a la linda chica rubia, se había ofrecido a pagarle un poco más por el incidente y ella no podía estar más feliz, como solía decir: ¡el dinero mueve montañas!

-¿y eso que es?-pregunto la peliazul refiriéndose a la chica

-¿esto?- haposai señalo a su acompañante –una posible madre

Esas palabras bastaron para que ryoga se desmayara ¡conociendo a su padre era capaz!, akane lo miro con odio y tomo las flores tirándolas al suelo, mas explícitamente lanzándoselas a la cara

Horas más tarde cuando el sol ya estaba por terminar de ocultarse

-jajajaja no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo pudiste creer que tenía un amorío con ryoga? ¿Qué te pasa ranma? estás loco- reía ukyo feliz poniéndose unos bonitos pendientes de oro blanco y diamantes naturales a juego con su brazalete de cinco centímetros estilo japonés del mismo material, usaba un costoso vestido de gasa azul brillante como sus ojos, estilo sirena con un marcado escote de novia adornado por un camino de diamantes hasta la mitad de su muslo donde había un corte mostrando sus torneadas piernas al caminar, sin duda se veía hermosa

-¿yo estoy loco? Pues pensé que tú estabas loca, quiero decir ¿Qué le paso a tus gustos? La próxima vez que pienses en tener un amorío avísame y yo buscare al sujeto correcto-comento el molesto por la alegría de su mujer ¡nadie se reía de ranma saotome!

-ranma, no intentes esconder tus sentimientos con ese pésimo humor que cargas- amenazo la castaña mirándolo con reproche mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba –tenías celos, eso significa que en algún rincón de ti aun me amas ¿correcto?

-sí, eso creo… - balbuceo rodando los ojos, tal vez tenía razón

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-perfecta, como siempre - confeso encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés - ¿ya estas lista?

-ya casi, tú ya deberías cambiarte –comento sentándose en la cama y tomando unas zapatillas plateadas de diez centímetros ¿Cómo podía caminar con eso?

-yo ya estoy listo- ukyo se levantó ya con las zapatillas acercándose a su esposo y analizándolo, usaba una de sus características camisas chinas color negro a juego con su pantalón y alpargatas del mismo color, sin duda era muy guapo, ni con diez centímetros más lograba alcanzarlo pero para nada era lo que esperaba que usara en una fiesta tan importante

-no hablaras enserio ¿piensas llevar eso?

-no tienes razón, pienso ir desnudo- dijo sarcásticamente

- usa el traje que te di la semana pasada, llevar eso sería ridículo- respondió la castaña muy seria ¿Qué dirían de ella si su esposo usaba eso en un evento así? Ni loca lo permitiría

-¿Qué sucede amorcito? ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que uso?- reclamo sonriendo con amargura -¿no estaré a la altura de ser un esposo digno para la rica y famosa ukyo saotome?- ella abrió la boca dispuesta a contraatacar pero él no se lo permitió – pues siento defraudarte pero… ni la ropa nueva podrá hacerme nuevo

-aun quiero al ranma viejo pero el está perdido en algún lugar- admitió bajando la mirada con tristeza

-tú lo perdiste–la interrumpió fríamente pasando a su lado y saliendo de la habitación dejándola en la misma posición

Ryoga bailaba y brincaba alegremente al compás de una de sus canciones favoritas hasta que se vio interrumpido por uno de los reclamos de su bella esposa, la música no le dejaba oír exactamente lo que decía pero ¿Qué más daba? ¡Estaba tan feliz que no le importaba si lo noqueaba o le lanzaba la plancha! La peliazul molesta por falta de atención apago la música

-¡akane!- reclamo ryoga infantilmente con un encantador puchero

-¿Qué estás haciendo ryoga? –pregunto molesta

-solo estaba bailando un poco… ya sabes para celebrar –contesto coquetamente acercándose a ella

-¿celebrar que?-pregunto confundida alejándose

-mi esposa se puso celosa, ¡al fin conseguí una reacción en ti! ¡Ahora sé que si te importo!

-¡dios ryoga! ¡Te comportas como un niño! mejor ya arréglate que llegaremos tarde-dicho esto se alejó con pasos firmes, le molestaba la actitud inmadura de su esposo ¿Qué tenía de divertido lo de esa tarde?

-akane- la llamo ryoga pero ella ni siquiera lo miro

Usaba un vestido de chiffon dorado con un escote ligueramente pronunciado, la blusa era asimétrica rouched con pequeños diamantes y la falda larga y recta junto con un delicado velo del mismo color y un par de aretes de oro en forma de campana, todo esto acompañado de unas zapatillas de cinco centímetros, no consideraba necesitar más pues a ella le gustaba pensar que la ropa solo era el marco de la obra de arte que por supuesto era ella.

-ryoga llegaremos tarde por favor ve y cámbiate de ropa- ryoga camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda

-Dime algo akane… ¿y si realmente tuviera un amorío? ¿Qué harías?

-ryoga….

-¿Qué harías?-insistió el joven amorosamente

-¡ryoga!-dijo amenazadoramente

-por favor, dame gusto y dime –rogo haciendo un puchero

-bien, si realmente tuvieras un amante yo lo pensaría, lo analizaría e intentaría averiguar por qué paso para discutirlo contigo…

-¿discutirlo conmigo?-interrumpió incrédulo

-si-exclamo sonriente

-vamos akane muéstrame un poco de pasión, dime que gritarías, llorarías histéricamente… no se algún drama – exclamo melodramáticamente

-¿drama? Si querías dramas debiste casarte con una actriz pero te conformaste con una aburrida maestra ¡lo siento!- la peliazul se libró del agarre y comenzó a caminar lejos de ryoga siendo seguida por este

-oh vamos akane, no seas tan susceptible

-¿entonces por qué dices esas cosas?

-solo bromeaba

Ella se detuvo repentinamente, giro sobre sus talones y tomo a ryoga de la camisa acercándolo a ella amenazadoramente

-¿y si yo hubiera tenido un amorío? ¿Qué harías?-ambos se miraron muy serios unos segundos hasta que el rompió en risas dejando muy confundida a la chica

-¡fantástico, muy bien!-exclamo el emocionado

-¿Qué están gracioso?

-no puedes ocuparte de una relación ¿Cómo manejarías dos? Pero me gusta la actitud… ¡persiste en eso…!- dijo sonriendo y mostrándole el pulgar en señal de aprobación- voy a cambiarme, nos vemos

Dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con poses de casanova hacia la habitación pero su camino se vio interrumpido por akane

-¿Qué pasa ryoga? No puedo con una relación, no soy una buena esposa, no puedo tener hijos… no hay pasión ni drama ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no me dejas?-pregunto dolida cruzándose de brazos

El dio media vuelta

-ambos tenemos defectos akane, la única diferencia es que tú hablas de romper la relación y yo hablo de hacerla funcionar- respondió seriamente dejándola sola y muy pensativa, era cierto…en parte

La música inundaba un exquisito salón lleno de lujos y elegancia sutil muy a los años sesenta, la capacidad de aforo llegaba hasta las 1,700 personas, todo era perfecto pues estaba siendo asistido por una staff profesional la cual cuidaba cada detalle de la fiesta, su nombre era cologne y era la mejor de todas desde hace más de 59 años

-por favor asegúrese que hay servicio en todas partes ¿Por qué nadie está en esa esquina?-regaño la ancianita a uno de los meseros señalando hacia su izquierda, usaba un traje de noche negro con bordados en blanco decorando las mangas y su cuello el cual era en forma v

Suspiro cansadamente recorriendo el lugar con la mirada buscando alguna falla, por más pequeña que fuera se encargaría de ella cuando de pronto escucho una risita burlona, era la risa de…

-¡hola!-saludo tras de ella una odiosa voz muy conocida, dio media vuelta encontrándose con hapossai usando traje negro acompañado de una linda chica de cabello negro brillante y curvas de escandalo

-ohh… hola-respondió sorprendida por la chica pues usaba un descarado traje de satén muy parecido al de una bailarina de danza árabe color verde agua que consistía en un wonderbra unido a una larga falda con dos aperturas a los lados

-hola por allí…mucho tiempo sin verla –grito hapossai inclinándose hacia ella como si estuviera sorda

-lo mismo digo- respondió molesta entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a la pelinegro ¡era demasiado joven para el!

-apropósito vieja momia ¿no has subido de peso desde la última vez que nos vimos?-pregunto midiéndola de pies a cabeza

-no, creo que ya necesita usar lentes viejo pervertido-respondió sonriendo, hapossai entrecerró los ojos ofendido -¿no piensas presentarme a tu hija?

-¿hija? Quizás tuya-exclamo con sorna-te presento a sábado

-¿sábado?- pregunto confundida por el extraño nombre

-sí, la verdad no recuerdo su nombre así que la llamo por el día en que la conocí-explico tranquilamente-¿cierto linda?-pregunto lanzándole un beso a la jovencita

-si-respondió coquetamente lanzando otro beso ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era parte de su trabajo-bueno, después nos vemos-dijo hapossai dando vuelta con el propósito de irse

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la jovencita

-mi madre- respondió el caminando pero lo suficientemente alto para que cologne lo escuchara ¡¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso?! ¡Maldito!

-¡ukyo! ¡Gracias por venir!-saludo ryoga con un apretón de manos a la castaña, usaba traje negro y su pañoleta amarilla estaba enredada en su cuello, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que lucía esa noche lo cual no pasó desapercibido por akane y ranma

-¡no ryoga! Gracias a ti por invitarnos, apropósito el tema de los años sesenta es estupendo –comento mirando hacia el escenario la banda y las bailarinas– todo es hermoso

-no, no, no- grito hapossai llegando a su lado –tu eres hermosa querida-ryoga y akane rodaron los ojos mientras ranma y ukyo miraban asombrados al pequeño hombrecito de traje quien sin previo aviso tomo la mano de la castaña y deposito un suave beso –hola, soy el padre de ryoga… en todo sentido

-y yo soy el esposo de ukyo… en casi todo el sentido- interrumpió ranma apartándolo de su esposa y mostrando el anillo. Hapossai lo miro molesto y después lo midió un par de veces

-oohh

-ukyo, esta noche luce hermosa-exclamo ryoga sinceramente

-gracias- contesto sonriendo por el alago

-pienso que realmente debemos tener ese amorío- comento el chico de la pañoleta intentando disgustar a su esposa pero esta permaneció serena sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro ese comentario le había dolido

-seguro, estoy segura de que mi marido no se opondría- le siguió el juego ukyo para molestar a ranma quien a diferencia de akane la miro con odio

-yo tendría que discutirlo con mi esposa-añadió ryoga mientras esta intentaba aparentar indiferencia, hapossai miro a su hijo molesto por los comentarios

-oh genial ¿tienen discusiones en casa? En mi caso tenemos que hacer una cita-interrumpió ranma irónicamente en tono dulce avergonzando un poco a ukyo

-pienso que necesito un trago-dijo hapossai dando la vuelta y alejándose, no quería meterse pero lo haría si su hijo seguía burlándose así de akane

-excelente idea papa… todo a emborracharse –dijo alegremente mirando a la peliazul pero ella desvió la mirada-¿ukyo?- le tendió el brazo

Ella sonrió y lo tomo mientras ambos se alejaban dejando solos a ranma y akane

Casi una hora después el azabache se acercó a akane había analizado sus expresiones y su atuendo, realmente era muy bonita y no necesitaba tantos adornos. Sabía que los comentarios le habían dolido tanto como a él pero era demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo

-hola

-hola-respondió ella cortante sin mirarlo

-excelente ¿conoces a un buen abogado de divorcios?-pregunto con el mismo tono que había usado ryoga teniéndole el brazo

Akane sonrió levemente por la acción negando con la cabeza

-yo odio estas fiestas, pienso que se organizan para tocar a las esposas de otros –confeso ranma nuevamente mirando el atuendo de la peliazul, era un vestido simplemente perfecto, elegante, sensual y recatado, su piel se veía demasiado suave

-ni si quiera se le ocurra-amenazo ella sonrojada alejándose unos pasos de el al notar las miradas del ojiazul

-no se preocupe, aun no estoy tan desesperado- respondió burlesco por la acción –mírelos, solo mírelos-dijo refiriéndose a sus respectivos esposos quienes charlaban y bebían alegremente- sabe, he comprendido que no solo odio las fiestas, odio a las personas superficiales que asisten a ellas

-hasta donde se las personas no se vuelven locas por usted, las personas se acercan a quien sea, para mí no hay diferencia… todos son extraños-comento casualmente

-¿incluso su marido ryoga?- Akane se giró para ver al ojiazul quien sonreía viendo algo frente a el y todos comenzaban a aplaudir-¡oh mire! ¿Qué ese no es ryoga?- dijo señalando el escenario donde se encontraba el joven junto con la banda y las bailarinas ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Akane soltó un suspiro cansada, quien sabe cuántas copas había bebido, sabía que probablemente iba a cantar y bailar… mil beses le había pedido que no lo hiciera ¡odiaba que tomara! Le había prometido no hacerlo pero como siempre… no le importaba lo que ella pensara

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos el apoyo en esta historia**

**Sé que es raro que cologne sea la mama de ranma sobre todo por la actitud del ojiazul hacia ella en el capítulo 1 pero más adelante se sabrá por qué ;)**

**Planeo en el siguiente capítulo poner un trocito de song fic (¿así se dice?) con ukyo, ryoga… y hapossai jajajaja XD espero no salga tan mal y pues el resto lo diré en los reviews :3**

**PD: si alguien quiere ver los trajes me dice y en el siguiente capítulo les pongo un enlace n.n **

**Kyoga HK: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y espero leer pronto algo tuyo ¿eh? Espero sea de tu agrado este capítulo :) (Espero no tener que esperar tanto jeje) y pues aquí está la continuación no eh tenido tiempo para terminar la actualización de "destino" pero por lo mientras aquí está esta n.n ojala te guste **

**Lonelygirlukyo: lamento haberme tardado tanto ahora ¡lo siento mucho! Pero es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer (de hecho ahora me van a matar mis amigas y mi mama por tardarme aquí pues vamos a tener una cena especial porque una se embarazo (ouuuuuwwww :3) y pues el 12 de octubre cumpli años :D) pero aquí está la actualización ojala te guste**

**Brisaag: lo se u.u, es muy triste en verdad y si shinosuke es muy tierno me gusta escribir sobre el jejejejeje ojala te guste el nuevo capitulo**

**Rossmary:gracias me gusta que te paresca espontaneo y natural (eso es lo que quiero) a veces siento que sale muy loco pero ¿Qué digo? ¡asi es ranma! ¿No? Todo es muy loco pero me encanta lo loco jejejeje ojala te guste el capi 4 n.n**

**gabymiyako chan: ammmmm pues como dije la vez pasada lo intentare pero como puedes ver en la historia de "destino" soy sutil al escribir la intimidad (o así me considero jejeje)y ya ya actualice ojala te guste**

**RyU chan: gracias ojala te siga gustando la historia y cómo interactúan los personajes espero seguir sabiendo de ti y espero sea de tu agrado el capi 4 :D**

**titiana gonzalez: gracias también a ti jejejejeje me da gusto que te saque por lo menos una sonrisita n.n ese es el propósito ¡divertirlos! Ojala te guste la actualización**

**Candy:okiis pues gracias (soy mala cuando hay presión jajajaja) pero como dije arribita lo intentare pues escribo la intimidad muy sutil (en destino escribo varias escenas entre mousse y shampoo y creo que no están tan mal pero soy muy sutil en eso) u.u y sip no hay ukyio X kuno (hurra) ojala te guste el capítulo nuevo ah sí y respecto a tu pregunta:**

"**Ryoga Echizen es el protagonista del anime y manga Prince of Tennis, es el hijo de Nanjiro Echizen, antes conocido como "Samurai Nanjiro" durante sus días como un tenista profesional y jugador de Rinko Takeuchi-Echizen, un templo. Ryoga gana el apodo de "Samurai" en el tercer capítulo de la serie. Hace su primera aparición, cuando critica un estudiante de secundaria sobre sus conocimientos de tenis, es uno de los más populares personajes de la serie." Jejejeje n.n**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene música y baile por lo que se considera song fic (creo) **

–**Esto significa canción- ****los enlaces de la música están en las NA y son cover de las canciones originales que son en inglés (ósea que no solo esta traducida si no que también esta adaptada al español)**

**Capítulo 5**

Los invitados aplaudían al ritmo de la música en el escenario se podía ver a ryoga de espaldas

-aun te sigo esperando

Sigo esperando

Ven que no hay tiempo que perder-

Cantó el joven moviéndose rítmicamente, tras él un grupo de lindas bailarinas vestidas como marilyn monrou sostenían sus faldas evitando que el aire de los ventiladores dónde estaban paradas las levantaran

Ryoga camino un par de pasos hasta sentarse en él borde del escenario y aplaudir junto a su público para después bajar de él, Akane veía con fastidio el espectáculo

-estamos celebrando

Hoy celebrando

Sube el volumen

Siénteme-

Cantó tomando el brazo de ukyo y atrayéndola hacia su pecho mientras ella le sonreía, Ranma desvió la mirada molesto

Un Grupo de bellas bailarinas agitaban sus faldas graciosamente formadas en fila cuando entre ella apareció hapossai

El hombre de avanzada edad novia sus pies tan rítmicamente cómo podía y su edad se lo permitía

-aun te sigo esperando

Sigo esperando

Ven que no hay tiempo que perder-

Repitió cantando coquetamente a las lindas chicas quienes le lanzaron un beso

-Estamos celebrando

Hoy celebrando-

Continúo ahora cantándole a akane y besándole la frente de forma paternal logrando hacerla sonreír

-Sube el volumen

Siénteme-

Camino un par de pasos encontrándose con cologne sorprendiéndola al hacer un sencillo pero pegajoso movimiento con los hombros que ella sin poder evitarlo imito

-¡Yeah!

No cambiaremos porque si

Seguiremos siendo así

Sé que es así-

El hombrecito se alejó acercándose a ukyo quien ya contagiada por la música y un par de copitas de más se movía provocativamente y cantaba lo anterior un par de veces

-let´s go!

Locos locos locos

Hasta ver el sol-

Siguió su recorrido cantando y abrazando a una de las bailarinas rubias cuando de pronto sintió que ryoga llegaba arrebatándosela dé los brazos sin embargo el viejito rabo verde sin darle mayor importancia se acercó a la siguiente bailarina abrazándola pero está también se la llevó el hijo

-Apenas te conozco y sé que es amor-

Intentó abrazar a otra pero ryoga llegó y se la quitó antes de siquiera poder tocarla

-nunca nunca nunca

Pararemos

¡No!-

Hapossai sin importarle se acercó a una castaña extendiendo los brazos pero antes de llegar giro rápidamente para aventar a su hijo quien planeaba separarlo de la chica nuevamente

-vivir sin miedos

Porque joven soy-

Tomo a la castaña de la cintura pegándola su cuerpo y extendiendo su brazos en una pose más parecida al tango que al rock y comenzó a bailar

-woah woah woah woah-

Ryoga ligueramente molesto se acercó y con un ademan le indicó que la soltara y la alejará

-oh oh oh

woah woah woah woah

oh oh oh -

Su padre milagrosamente obedeció aventándola con la cadera pero sin lastimarla para automáticamente bailar con su hijo logrando que las bailarinas los imitaran

-porque joven soy

woah woah woah woah

Oh oh oh

Vivir sin miedos

Porque joven soy-

Movían sus pies, manos y caderas de izquierda a derecha como twist para luego levantar los brazos y la pierna derecha sacudiéndolos un par de veces, hicieron esto dos veces hasta que el anciano miró a su derecha lanzando otro beso a unas chicas

Su hijo lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló dándole un sombrero y un bastón iguales a los que ahora él usaba

El hombre los tomó y después de colocarse la prenda en la cabeza comenzó a bailar tap cadenciosamente girando el bastón

Ambos tenían el mismo ritmo a pesar de la gran diferencia de edades tras ellas las linda bailarina continuaban moviéndose y sosteniendo su falda

Repentinamente ryoga comenzó a bailar más rápido aburriéndose del ritmo tan lento

Su anciano padre sintiéndose molesto bajó del escenario tirando el sombrero y el bastón

Un grupo de bailarinas lo siguió colocándose en fila con él entre ellas tomándose todos de la cintura como en una cadena y comenzaron a subir y bajar rítmicamente

Ryoga bajó colocándose al igual que su padre entre las chicas para subir y bajar como segundos antes

Akane miraba dolida a su esposo y cómo éste rompió la cadena seguido por dos de ellas quienes lo abrazaban una de cada lado agitando su falda con la mano libre, avanzaron un par de pasos hasta que él se libró de ella para unirse al baile de los bailarines varones los cuales usaban traje blanco y sombrero

Extendía un puño frente a ellos y lo golpeaban repetidamente con su otra mano mientras levantaban el pie derecho, dieron una vuelta que cayeron hincados

-woah woah woah woah-

-oh oh oh

woah woah woah woah

oh oh oh -

Cantaba hapossai caminando entre el público que comenzaba a bailar llegando con la pequeña ancianita donde tocó su corazón graciosamente como si le doliera haciéndola reír

Regresó casi corriendo con su hijo que bailaba con un grupo de invitados aplaudiendo un par de veces y levantando los brazos al cielo otro par de veces

-Vivir sin miedos

Porque joven soy-

Cantaron repitiendo lo anterior para después tocar su cintura girando sobre sí mismos y correr hacia ukyo extendiendo de una mano cada uno

Ella sorprendida pero feliz las tomó ambas quedando en medio y dejándose guiar al centro de la pista donde los dos la soltaron y la rodearon mientras ésta movía sus caderas lentamente

-¡hey!

Es ahora o nunca

Ahora o nunca

No pienses más

Déjalo ir-

Las bailarinas levantaron los brazos al cielo un par de veces mientras ukyo daba el golpe con sus caderas para luego los tres mover sus pies, caderas y manos de izquierda a derecha como twist levantar los brazos y la pierna derecha sacudiéndolos un par de veces

Repitieron esto tres veces siendo imitados por todos

-porque si estamos juntos

Si estamos juntos

Los dos podremos decidir

Uohu-

Akane se giró dando la espalda al grupo al tiempo que la ojiazul delineaba sus insinuantes curvas con sus manos, extendiendo los brazos al cielo para luego bajarlos por el mismo camino moviendo sus dedos rápidamente

-¡Yeah!

No cambiaremos porque si

Seguiremos siendo así

Sé que es así-

Ambos varones se inclinaron a ella mientras ponían sus manos en su cintura y movían los pies de adelante hacia atrás, ranma rodó los ojos

Volvieron a inclinarse sobando sus manos cómo si intentarán darse calor al mismo tiempo que ukyo sacudía y acariciaba su cabello para luego enredar sus dedos en el mismo de forma sensual

-¡Yeah!

No cambiaremos porque si

Seguiremos siendo así

Sé que es así-

Ambos tocaron su cabeza como si estuvieran a punto de desmayarse en un gesto cómico

-let´s go!

Locos locos locos

Hasta ver el sol

Apenas te conozco y sé que es amor-

Nunca nunca nunca

Pararemos

¡No!-

La chica colocó sus dedos índice en el pecho de ryoga para luego hacerlos caminar hasta su cuello y golpeando rápidamente sus labios acto que no pasó desapercibido por ranma, akane y hapossai quienes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la acción y por la enorme sonrisa que tenía el joven

-Vivir sin miedos

Porque joven soy-

Akane ofendida camino lejos del show pero ryoga se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió aún más

-woah woah woah woah-

-oh oh oh

woah woah woah woah

oh oh oh

Vivir sin miedos

Porque yo joven soy-

Escuchaba la peliazul aun sin mirar atrás cuando sintió que la seguían y giro levemente la cabeza para descubrir a su atractivo esposo que alentado por las copas la tomo del brazo y la beso repentinamente mientras todos aplaudían y ranma fruncía el ceño sintiéndose incomodo

Ella solo pudo abrir los ojos esperando a que terminara pues no quería humillarlo, odiaba sentir el sabor del alcohol en su boca, al separarse ella continuo con su camino aún más molesta que antes

-hoy se

Que tú y yo

Recordaremos esta noche sin temor-

Cantó el joven de la banda amarilla señalando a su esposa mientras caminaba a su lado

Ésta lo miró fríamente apresurando el pasó, ryoga se adelantó y se colocó frente a ella interponiéndose en su camino

Ranma veía la escena con disgusto parado a unos cuantos metros de ahí Cuando notó que su bella esposa lo rodeaba Señalandolo y mirándolo retadoramente mientras cantaba:

-quiero vivir sin temor

Contigo vivir sin temor

Quiero vivir sin temor

Contigo vivir sin temor -

Desvió la mirada para no verla y ella chasqueo los dedos frente a su rostro pero al no obtener su atención regreso al centro de la pista siendo seguida por ryoga comenzando a bailar en pareja

-let´s go!

Locos locos locos

Hasta ver el sol

Apenas te conozco y sé que es amor-

Nunca nunca nunca

Pararemos

¡No!

Vivir sin miedos

Porque joven soy-

Akane bajo la mirada triste al ver esto y ranma se acercó para intentar animarla, después de todo no tenía por qué sufrir por un imbécil como ese… a pesar de ser… su esposo

Pero antes de lograr hablar le apareció el viejito bailando entre ellos y corriendo a la pista para colocarse entre su hijo y la castaña

-Locos locos locos

Hasta ver el sol

Apenas te conozco y sé que es amor

Nunca nunca nunca

Pararemos

¡No!

Vivir sin miedos

Porque joven soy-

Cantaban sin dejar de moverse seguidos por el coro de personas a su alrededor

Joven soy joven soy

c'mon

Vivo sin miedos

Hoy

Joven soy joven soy

Vivo sin miedos

Hoy

Vivir sin miedos…

Porque joven soy-

Hasta extender sus brazos al cielo justo cuando la música termino

El público estalló en aplausos, incluso ranma aplaudió con ironía y una sonrisa forzada

Akane simplemente no pudo disimular, no podía aplaudir a eso, el ojiazul dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando...

-quiero entender

Tu timidez

Cuando tú llegas todo se vuelve a tus pies-

Canto murmurando él ancianito en el micrófono comenzando a sonar la guitarra

-No se por que

No entiendes bien

Que todo en ti es perfecto

Escúchame

Todos aquí saben que no miento

Solo debes creerlo-

Cantaron padre e hijo haciendo girar al ex artista marcial sorprendido ¿Qué demonios hacían?

-mi mundo se ilumina

Si estás aquí

Oh baby-

Solo deseo mirarte a ti

Y todo lo que yo puedo y quiero decir

Es que amo-o-or

Todo en ti es perfección-

Cantaban con fuerzas renovadas en el escenario inclinando el micrófono hacia ellos

Ranma negó lentamente con la cabeza ya fastidiado de esa ridiculez

Ryoga y ukyo comenzaron a bailar Rápidamente mientras hapossai bailaba con cologne y esta reía por alguna razón ya no se sentían tan desagradables

-si tú supieras que hay en ti

Entenderías lo que siento yo al fin

Y todo lo que yo puedo y quiero decir

Es que amo-o-or

Todo en ti es perfección-

Ranma miraba con odio como ukyo ahora bailaba animadamente con un grupo de hombres, de un momento a otro ella se giró para verlo pero no se detuvo, si no que continuo con el doble de ganas mientras estos la rodeaban pues él no tenía por qué enojarse

-entonces bien

Demostrare

Que todo en lo que tú dices nada está bien

No ocultes más en tu mirar

Esa belleza que me hace alucinar

Todos aquí saben que no miento

Solo debes creerlo-

Ryoga llegó con akane jalándola del brazo hacia él para abrazarla pero ésta se zarandeó, el joven la tomo nuevamente para intentar bailar con ella pero sólo logró que está furiosa le diera un empujón soltándose bruscamente

-mi mundo se ilumina

Si estás aquí

Oh baby-

Solo deseo mirarte a ti

Y todo lo que yo puedo y quiero decir

Es que amo-o-or

Todo en ti es perfección-

Hapossai dejo de cantar mientras veía tristemente como su hijo molesto dejaba que ella se alejara y se quitaba su pañuelo amarillo del cuello tirándolo al suelo para luego comenzar a bailar con un grupo de chicas

-si tú supieras que hay en ti

Entenderías lo que siento yo por fin

Y todo lo que yo puedo y quiero decir

Es que amo-o-or

Todo en ti es perfección (x2)

Na na na na na nana na na (x4)-

Cantaba la gente alrededor, Ranma solo sonrió amargamente al ver eso y siguió a la peliazul con la mirada, la joven caminaba rápidamente, casi corriendo pues se sentía sofocada, mantenía la mirada al suelo aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar y cuando estaba por salir la música se detuvo repentinamente...

- ¡akane!- escucho que su padre y suegro hapossai la llamaba por el micrófono-¡ryoga!- continuó diciendo, ambos habían parado en seco girando lentamente para verlo, su expresión era demasiado seria– ¡y todos ustedes personas maravillosas!-exclamo alegre pero aun conservando ese toque de seriedad –gracias por estar hoy aquí conmigo, espero que todos estén pasando un buen rato ¿sí?

-¡sí!- exclamaron todos aplaudiendo

-saben, siempre me preguntan por qué doy esta fiesta todos los años ¿Qué hay de especial este día? Nunca eh querido responder pero creo que hoy es el día para decirlo, el día de hoy es especial porque… - hizo una breve pausa para poder recolectar el valor de decir lo que seguía –porque en este día vi a… vi a mi esposa por primera vez- confeso al fin haciendo sonreír levemente a ryoga –por eso todos los años lo celebro, y este día… también busco su perdón-todos lo miraron sorprendidos pues creían que su matrimonio había sido perfecto-pido perdón por ser un idiota, por cada uno de los días que escogí mis sueños por encima de los suyos…- akane y cologne bajaron la mirada tristemente mientras ukyo miraba discretamente a ranma, el cual estaba atento al escenario al igual que ryoga -por cada minuto que… la herí y no me moleste en hacer algo siquiera para disculparme- ranma y ryoga se sintieron repentinamente culpables al pensar en sus respectivas esposa –y principalmente por todos esos momentos innumerables en que me olvide de decirle cuanto la amaba… creyendo que tendría mucho tiempo para decírselo, pero estaba equivocado, con su muerte yo perdí ese tiempo - continuo diciendo ahora intentando no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, lagrimas reales, totalmente reales como las de cologne quien ahora sonreía nostálgica recordando también a su fallecido esposo -por eso siempre digo que el tiempo es ahora, si tienen que amar, amen ahora… si tienen que pedir perdón, pídanlo ahora, si quieren sostener sus manos, háganlo ahora… o años después se encontraran pidiendo perdón al ser amado cuando ya no pueda oírlo-todos permanecían callados pues sus palabras habían tocado en lo más profundo de sus corazones –así que, todos ustedes gente maravillosa… miren a su pareja y díganle: "yo te amo"… y todos los que están solos, vengan por aquí, pero solo chicas –bromeo intentando alegrar el ambiente –bueno esto ya está muy aburrido así que… ¡música por favor! ¡Que siga la fiesta! –exclamo con su característica alegría después de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos que habían escapado a último momento

Todos aplaudieron y comenzó la música a tocar nuevamente cuando ukyo sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se giró descubriendo a ranma

Lo abrazo mientras este soltaba un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que akane regresaba con ryoga y este la envolvía en sus brazos acariciando su espalda

Al día siguiente cologne caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad de tokyo acompañada por hapossai

-anoche pude conocer al fin al verdadero happy, detrás de ese viejo pervertido y odioso… me agrado

-¿enserio? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre los dos?

-el pervertido persigue a las chicas y el happy de ayer persigue los recuerdos y extraña a su esposa, yo entiendo eso-ambos se sonrieron levemente aun caminando

-dígame, ¿Cómo cubre su soledad?- pregunto el interesado

-me la paso con amigos y amigas

-¿y tu hijo?

- bueno…mi hijo jamás me ha perdonado el no estar el día que murió mi esposo- dijo con tristeza

Hapossai se detuvo de repente mirándola fijamente, junto a ellos había un pequeño puesto de flores, el mismo que se encontraban frente a la estación

-no quiero que estés triste, yo no tengo amigos- confeso ahora el

-no desde ahora- murmuro sonriendo

-¿serás mi amiga?- pregunto ilusionado como niño pequeño

-absolutamente

-¿amistad sin tocar?-bromeo en tono pícaro

-exacto, sin tocar

-¿ni un abrazo?-pregunto abriendo los abrazos y haciéndola reír divertida

-bien, solo un abrazo- dijo abrazándolo –pero es todo lo que obtendrás

-gracias, está bien como comienzo- murmuro el cerrando los ojos, realmente se sentía mejor con ella, después de unos segundos se separaron y él le compro el ramo más grande de rosas que había para sellar su amistad

Frente a ellos ranma y akane veían la escena boquiabiertos, nuevamente se habían topado pero no habían tenido tiempo ni para decir "hola" ya que la vista frente a ellos era imposible de ignorar

-¡mama!-exclamo ranma asustado al ver un nuevo abrazo

-¡papa!- exclamo también akane asustada

Los ancianitos se soltaron y giraron para ver a sus hijos, tenían que explicarles antes de que se hicieran ideas falsas

-¿Qué haces con mi madre?-pregunto ranma amenazante recuperándose del shock

-pasando un buen- respondió el hombrecito tranquilamente sin ser consiente de como lo podía interpretar el apuesto joven

-mama ¿que está diciendo el viejo?-pregunto apretando los puños para contener su típico mal caracter

-happy ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-cologne ¿Qué está diciendo él?

-¿Qué están diciendo todos?- pregunto ahora akane cofundada

-comienza a asustarme salir de la estación, uno no sabe nunc lo que vera- comento ranma exaltándose aún mas

-ranma, espera… nosotros…-intento explicar la mujer de cabellos blancos

-¡bravo! ¿Ahora existe un nosotros? ¡Felicidades! –exclamo aplaudiendo con ironía

-happy y yo perdimos a nuestros amores hace tiempo y cuando dos personas están en una misma situación, ellos se entienden bien, se comprenden... nadie puede entender el dolor de otra persona a menos que lo viva o lo haya vivido, así que puedes contarle lo que sea- explico la viejita

-dos extraños en la misma situación hacen que surja una amistad y termina el problema y la soledad ¿entienden?- apoyo el viejito

Ambos tardaron unos segundos hasta que por fin asintieron muy pensativos pues no pudieron evitar comparar su situación con ukyo y ryoga

Media hora más tarde comenzó a llover, la gente caminaba con sombrillas o simplemente corría para evitar mojarse pero eso no le importaba a ranma, después de las palabras de su madre y el viejo todos se habían despedido yendo por caminos diferentes, él había caminado hasta un observatorio en el cual se veía toda la ciudad, le gustaba ese lugar porque cuando era niño su papa y su mama lo habían llevado de paseo ahí un día que salió lastimado en un combate y quería dejar de practicar, sus padres le habían convencido de que hesitaba seguir adelante para darle honor a sus antepasados, le habían dicho confiaban en el , ese día se había jurado a si mismo nunca rendirse por más que le doliera… era tan feliz, hasta que su madre y su padre comenzaron a pelear

Después solía decir que era su lugar perfecto pues el atardecer era mágico y podía pedir un deseo cada vez que se escondiera el sol, iba cada vez que necesitaba pensar o tomar una decisión importante

Sabía que era muy grosero con ukyo y su hijo pero al menos ella lo merecía ¿o no? ya no estaba seguro, estaba haciendo lo mismo que su padre: desquitarse con su hijo y eso le dolía, tal vez era hora de cambiar, de intentarlo… de pronto en sus pensamientos apareció akane, sabía que no estaba conforme con su vida de casada al igual que él, desde que la conoció su vida había cambiado por completo, se sentía incompleto… quizás si fueran amigos…

Necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente cuando de pronto sintió una frágil mano tocar su espalda, se giró lentamente encontrándose con akane quien al igual que él estaba totalmente empapada ¿acaso lo había seguido todo ese tiempo? Se veía realmente encantadora

Sus cortos cabellos se pegaban a su rostro escurriendo finos hilos casi invisibles de agua que se adentraban en su ropa, al igual que su camisa china color carmín la ropa de la joven se amoldaba perfectamente a sus delicadas curvas

-tenías razón ranma, mi matrimonio está fallando y como puedo ver, también el tuyo… - admitió en tono bajo sorprendiéndolo por varias razones entre las cuales resaltaban el que se hubiese comido su orgullo al decir eso y el que se olvidara de los formalismos tuteándolo- mi papa y tu mama tienen razón, yo no puedo salvar mi matrimonio sola, ni tu tampoco… yo necesito un amigo que me entienda y me haga entender, alguien que esté familiarizado con mi problema ¿y quién mejor que tú? es por eso que estoy aquí, ranma… para pedirte que seamos amigos

Ranma la miro unos segundos en silencio procesando sus palabras, él había estado pensando lo mismo pero como siempre era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo primero

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto temerosa al rechazo

El azabache sonrió levemente ¿Qué debía responder? Una parte de él le gritaba que respondiera un: NO pero al igual que hace cuatro años ignoro toda la razón en el sacando un dulce de su pantalón chino color azul

-¿quieres uno… akane?

La peliazul también sonrió y negó con la cabeza, el introdujo a su boca la pequeña bolita roja y tiro la envoltura al suelo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su acompañante, este la ignoro y se sentó en una banca cercana mientras la chica se agachaba levantando la basurita y la guardaba en su bolso de piel para luego tomar asiento junto a el

Siendo así como dos extraños se unieron con el propósito de salvar sus matrimonios y crear una amistad que calmara su soledad… en ese día lluvioso ninguno fue capaz de ver la grantormenta que se aproximaba…

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Como pueden ver aquí hapossai saco su lado dulce y los protagonistas ya hicieron alianza, a ver que surge de eso ¿no?**

**Decidí crear una cuenta en facebook para los que querían ver las fotos y escuchar las canciones (no se me ocurrió otra cosa lo siento u.u ) se llama igualito a este: Kalpana R saotome (soy la única llamada así y es una foto de ranma y los demás), también servirá por si a futuro quiero mostrar algo o no se... igual aquí esta el link: **

** #! ?fref=ts **

**Trate de apurarme a terminar el capítulo, dibujar los vestidos (que por cierto aqui me puse de foto de perfil el de akane :p) y editar el video de música (¿Qué puedo decir? me entretengo jejejejeje) ojala le entiendan al baile y lo "visualicen" me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo -_- ah y repetí un par de cositas de la canción, bueno ya lo verán ustedes mismos**

**Perdón si ven faltas de ortografía pues a veces lo escribo en mi celular que es touch y en el que soy requeté torpe :D **

**pero continuemos con lo siguiente: ¡contestar los reviews! (hurra)me encanta leerlos T.T me ayudan mucho ;)**

**Kyoga HK: espero que no te desilusione el capítulo 5 :/ creo que no fue muy cómico (parte porque fue song fic y parte porque hubo más drama que nada)trate de ser rápida (esta semana está siendo más liviana) veré si puedo meterlo "pasadito de copas" como querías en el otro fic n.n**

**Chikibell: muchas gracias por comentar, me ayuda mucho n.n ojala te guste la actualización**

**Sia: lo admito, tu review me dejo pensando ya que yo recordaba perfectamente que eran azules me quede o.0 ¿enserio? Así que investigue en diversas fuentes y si… ¡son cafés! (más bien dicen que son negros) pero volví a ver el anime e imágenes en internet y son azules u.u asi son toda la serie (que yo recuerde) a excepción de las ovas (las películas no sé, no recuerdo) así como con akane que en el manga es pelinegro y en el anime peliazul y ranko en el manga también es pelinegra pero en el anime la pusieron pelirroja (ahora ya oficialmente es pelirroja)siéndote sincera acepto mi error pero me gusta más la ukyo del anime, la que tiene los ojos azules (crecí viéndola así en la tv XD) además no lo puedo ya cambiar eso en este fic pero muchas gracias por decírmelo n.n**

**Rossmary: espero te guste la actualización y los vestidos y gracias por los buenos deseos (yo le digo a mi amiga jejejeje) n.n abajito está el link**

**titiana gonzalez: la dibuje a ukyo con el vestido (no salió tan bien ni tan mal… creo) bueno ya juzgaras tu misma gracias por comentar y por tus buenos deseos **

**gabymiyako chan: ay si lo sé es que me da a veces flojerita jejeje no más bien es falta de inspiración ahí pero promesa que a más tardar el lunes lo actualizo n.n **

**lonelygirlukyo: aquí está el 5 y espero el siguiente capítulo de tu fic ¡está muy interesante! Jejeje espero que no hayan salido muy mal parados aquí :/ solo soy ¿realista? Bueno no se jejejeje y gracias por las felicitaciones n.n**

**Guest o Candy: jejeje ok ok no :D sabía que eras tú, mejor dicho ustedes XD gracias por las felicitaciones y pues ahora me toca a mí decir: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (hip hip hurra) espero les gusten las canciones (o al menos no les sean muy desagradables) y respecto a tu pregunta también diré: ¿WTF? Jajajajaja y no como supongo que hay que responderla la respuesta es… mis audifinos y una basurita, creo que es un viejo recibo de Aurrera… ¡oh si lo es! jajajaja, al fin lo encontré XD (ok ok no) jeje, creo que se escondió de mi :D… bueno ya olvídalo, soy rara ._. **

**Brisaag: ¡oh que genial! Si claro subiré el video con la canción en la página del face, n.n espero no te desagrade y ojala te guste la actualización**

**Ferchithaa: ¡hay me alegra verte por aquí! Si lo sé, la descuide pero como dije arribita prometo actualizar a más tardar el lunes gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar y gracias por lo del cumple :p**

**Goshujin Sama: me da mucho gusto, espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar T.T significa mucho para mi u.u**

**Noehelen: también te doy las gracias por leer ¡me dan muchos ánimos cuando sé que a alguien le gusto! Aquí ya está el 5 n.n**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 6**

Después de aquella noche lluviosa ranma y akane se veían todos los días, ninguno de los dos sabía por qué pero cuando estaban juntos todo era diferente, se sentían completos, felices… habían encontrado su sonrisa perdida y habían aumentado mucho las ganancias de las cafeterías de la ciudad de tokyo

Hablaban mucho sobre ukyo y ryoga, lo bueno y lo malo, pero finalmente decidieron que si querían realmente salvar sus relaciones no importaba mucho quien era el bueno o el malo, alguien tenía que dar el primer paso y decidieron ser ellos…

-mira ranma, este es un libro muy interesante, se llama: "rescata tu matrimonio en menos de 30 días" aquí dice: "no busque las fallas de su marido en el matrimonio, mejore las suyas"-comento akane emocionada mostrándole al azabache un libro blanco con un corazón a punto de romperse gracias a una pareja que tiraba de el en cada extremo con una soga mientras se apuntaban con un arma de fuego

-¿y si alguien es perfecto?-pregunto haciendo una mueca de asco por la portada tan rara a su gusto

-ranma, nadie es perfecto y mucho menos tu-explico la peliazul en tono dulce como si le hablara a un niño de preescolar, el ojiazul rodo los ojos ¡pero qué ridícula! ¡Él no era un niño de cinco años! -¿Por qué no empezamos conmigo? Dime todo lo que este mal en mi-exclamo entusiasmada

-¿enserio?- pregunto dudoso pues solían discutir de manera terrible cuando el "por error" le mencionaba sus defectos a la joven

-claro, pero se sinceró ¿sí? Nada de mentiras o no tendrá sentido- respondió akane con firmeza, el azabache formo una media sonrisa al escuchar aquello, había tanto que decirle y ahora si no podía reclamarle su nata sinceridad

-bien, veamos… eres como las profesoras-dijo el haciéndola sonreír ¿Por qué lo diría? Quizá por inteligente o paciente pero lo que dijo fue:  
– aburrida y sin personalidad- akane solo frunció el ceño inconforme, ella si tenía personalidad -eh notado que te obsesiona la limpieza, quizá por el viejo estereotipo de mujer japonesa perfecta que te esmeras en conservar o no sé, básicamente eres una criada fiel

-¿Qué?-pregunto estrujando el libro ofendida

-no tienes ningún lado femenino, no eres sexy… de ningún lado-continuo el mirando descaradamente las caderas y los senos de su acompañante que ahora doblaba el libro furiosa intentando controlar las ganas de darle una bien merecida bofetada- tienes pechos planos aunque admito que tus caderas son grandes, podría jurar que son las mejores caderas de Japón

-¡pervertido!-exclamo tan roja como una manzana por el comentario

- para ser sincero no creo que ningún hombre se excite al verte, yo sé que tu marido si pero eso es porque probablemente está mal de los ojos… o no tiene- dijo soltando una carcajada y agarrándose el estómago mientras la chica solo lo miraba roja pero ahora de coraje

-¡cállate idiota! -grito exasperada golpeándolo con su bolso en la cabeza sin importarle el hecho de estar en plena calle y que todos la miraran- eres un idiota insensible, un grosero de lo peor –dicho esto comenzó a caminar alejándose de ranma que había dejado de reírse para soltar un quejido y ahora sobaba su cabeza

-¡hey akane!- la llamo pero ella continuo ignorándolo- ¡creí que me habías pedido que fuera honesto y dijera la verdad!-exclamo caminando lo más rápido que su pierna fracturada se lo permitía con el propósito de alcanzarla

-¡pero pudiste haberlo hecho de otra manera o al menos decir algo bueno!

-tu no me pediste que dijera algo bueno

-¿y que si lo hubiera hecho?

-habría dicho que tienes los ojos más bonitos y expresivos que he visto en toda mi vida, que me encanta ese corte de cabello, es mucho mejor que el que tenías hace cuatro años y que te ves linda cuando te enojas y arrugas la nariz- comento sinceramente, akane se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar aquello y se giró para verlo –pero no me preguntaste eso, así que no lo dije… además no sé por qué hacemos esto si yo sé que a ti no te interesa lo que yo piense y...

-¿sabes cuál es tu problema ranma?-interrumpió ella

-¿Cuál?

-eres un bruto que no sabe hablarle a una mujer

-¿y tú si sabes cómo no?

-sí, yo sé que decirle a una mujer- respondió orgullosa

-¿así que eres lesbiana? –pregunto reprimiendo otra carcajada mientras la peluiazul entrecerraba los ojos molesta, adoraba hacerla enojar, era demasiado tentador

-¡no tonto! Lo sé porque ryoga me dice cosas románticas todos los días, cualquier mujer cae rendida ante eso

-si claro, a excepción de ti- contraataco borrando su amplia sonrisa y hablando de forma muy seria

-¿quieres aprender o no?-pregunto cambiando el tema ya harta de discutir

-está bien- acepto también con disgusto

Minutos después se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque más cercano, el lugar estaba extrañamente solo considerando que se encontraban en Japón y eran las cuatro en punto de la tarde, solo había un adolecente de aproximadamente quince años de cabello castaño y rizado que se encontraba sentado justo a un lado de ellos en otra banca, el chico veía las palomas despreocupadamente mientras escuchaba música de su celular por medio de los audífonos así que ninguno de los dos le dio mucha importancia

-¿y bien? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto el con desinteres

-ahora imagina esto: ukyo regresa cansada del trabajo, yo soy ranma y tu ukyo ¿entendiste?

El chico la miro fijamente unos segundos mientras meditaba sus palabras y respondió:

-no… no, pero continua

Akane soltó un suspiro cansada mientras se acomodaba uno de sus mechones azulados tras su oreja derecha ¿Qué era difícil de entender en eso?

-olvídalo, empieza…

-¿empezar qué?

-¡ukyo!

-¿Qué dices? -pregunto confundido

-¡que tú eres ukyo!

-¿yo?-exclamo asustado, ella golpeo su frente exasperada

-no bobo, tu actuaras como ukyo cuando llega del trabajo y yo actuare como si fuera tu

-¡Ah sí ya entendí!- exclamo riendo un poco avergonzado por no haber entendido antes –ukyo diría: " ¡oh cielos! ¡Ha sido un día agotador!"-fingiendo la voz femenina de su esposa y masajeando su cuello supuestamente cansado, era exactamente lo que hacia

-creo que necesitas un masaje...mi amor- dijo la peliazul en tono provocativo mientras se acercaba a el

-¿de verdad?-pregunto nervioso al ver como la joven se inclinaba dándole una generosa vista de su escote para luego comenzar a masajear su cuello y hombros sobre la camisa china color verde

-ah… ya… ya se lo que sigue- tartamudeo apartando la vista hacia uno de los arboles frente a él intentando borrar de su cabeza aquella imagen tan sugestiva pero para su desgracia era imposible sobre todo al sentir aquella parte en su brazo subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración... tal vez no tenía los pechos tan planos

-¿se siente bien no?-ronroneo en su oído la chica sin dejar el masaje, al estar tan cerca Ranma no pudo evitar un delicioso escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el tibio aliento chocar con su piel

-en… en realidad… si- admitió inconscientemente en un murmullo mientras ella desabotonaba la mitad de su camisa china dejando al descubierto el pecho masculino

El ojiazul cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, estaba sorprendido y le costaba admitirlo pero era un fuego en su interior que ya conocía y creíaque estaba extinto

-¡oh ukyo eres tan bonita! Tus ojos, tu nariz, tus mejillas… - decía ella tocando amorosamente las zonas mencionadas -tus labios… -la peliazul no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos también al sentir como sus dedos eran levemente besados por ranma al momento de tocar su boca- toda tu… quiero morir en tus brazos

Bajo su mano lentamente acariciando su firme pecho, la ardiente piel en sus dedos y escuchando como el ojiazul respiraba un poco agitado sintiéndose acalorado

De un momento a otro ranma la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo acercándola aún más haciendo el espacio inexistente, lo había hecho sin pensar pero necesitaba oler su fragancia y grabarla en su mente para siempre, ella soltó un quejido por la repentina acción mientras el aspiraba su perfume, era dulce pero no escandaloso… jamás había conocido uno igual

Akane abrió los ojos asustada ¡¿qué demonios estaban haciendo?! El adolecente junto a ellos solo se encontraba mirándolos descaradamente con la boca abierta a la expectativa de lo pasaba

-no te detengas… no… no… continua, ven aquí…-rogaba ranma con los ojos cerrados aun perdido en su mundo cuando sintió que akane se alejaba rápidamente de su cuerpo como si su piel le quemara, confundido abrió los ojos encontrándose con una akane muy sonrojada que miraba fijamente al suelo mientras se arreglaba desesperada su blusa

Miro alrededor asustado ya consiente de la situación encontrando ahora al adolecente exactamente igual de atento

-¿pero qué demonios…?- exclamo furioso y totalmente rojo mientras el chico se levantaba y corría lejos de la pareja temiendo por su integridad física pues el ojiazul tenía pinta de ser muy fuerte a diferencia de el

Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio unos minutos sin mirarse ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Era incorrecto pero se había sentido tan bien… no debía repetirse jamás

-akane… ¿ryoga te dice y hace todo esto?-pregunto incomodo al imaginar una escena similar con el joven de la banda, ella solo asintió aun sin mirarlo a la cara -¿y tú…nada? ¿Nada?– hubo unos segundos más de incomodo silencio hasta que nuevamente lo rompió el- sabes, realmente puedes ser muy sexy

-¿de verdad?

-sí, solo hay que mostrárselo a ryoga… y yo sé como

Akane caminaba lentamente por la habitación pintada de un morado fosforescente mirando sorprendida los trajes tan eróticos en el aparador, había de colegialas, enfermeras, conejitas, policías y muchos más... siguió avanzando hasta encontrar las zapatillas y botas de cuero con tacones de aguja de aproximadamente quince centímetros ¿Quién soportaría eso?  
continuo con su recorrido hasta un aparador con extrañas muñecas tamaño natural como de goma las cuales se encontraban completamente desnudas, se podían apreciar sus pechos muy realistas pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su enorme boca abierta en "o" ¡Qué horror!, junto a eso había unos... abrió la boca asustada al ver aquel asqueroso objeto en forma de miembro masculino, el letrero decía: "consoladores" había de diferentes tamaños y colores, asqueada se dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar chocando con ranma y soltando un gritito asustada

-¡vámonos de aquí ranma por favor!-rogo avergonzada ¡jamás se le habría ocurrido entrar ahí! Ni en sus peores pesadillas y ahora… que bajo había caído

-no, akane necesitas ropa como esta para ryoga

-pero si uso eso me veré como si fuera… como si fuera una… ¡una mujerzuela!- murmuro con pánico- esto es demasiado vulgar y denigrante ¿Qué pensara el de mí?

-akane, no es denigrante… es sexy, se nota que tienes muchos prejuicios ¿eh? Además a ryoga le encantara

-pero…

-me enseñaste como hablar con las mujeres, como dar masajes y todo eso… si quieres ser sexy haz lo que te digo, yo soy el hombre- le interrumpió orgulloso al decir lo ultimo

-¡ranma!- chillo akane asustada

-no te preocupes, esto te protegerá- dijo mostrándole un látigo y unas esposas

-¿Qué?-confundida tomo el objeto de cuero color negro y las esposas plateadas ¿para que se suponía que eran?

-causita dime, ¿le avisaste a akane de esta reunión?-pregunto hapossai a su hijo, solía decirle así ya que siempre cometía los mismos errores y era una causa perdida

-¿crees que si le hubiera dicho habría aceptado?-respondió el chico de la banda como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-te va a matar- comento el ancianito despreocupado dando media vuelta y yéndose, ya se lo imaginaba

Ryoga lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre la multitud, miro a su alrededor la casa que compartía con akane estaba totalmente llena de socios y amigos, miro el reloj y… casi las siete, -"¡rayos tiene razón!"-pensó alarmado, lo mataría

- ukyo, la oficina central aún espera tu respuesta ¿Qué has decidido?- decía kuno a la castaña por su celular

-si lo sé, pero entiéndeme kuno, mudarme a estados unidos… no es fácil para mí- decía esto al tiempo que terminaba de aplicarse una mascarilla azul en su rostro

Vestía una fresca bata de dormir color rosa pastel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello estaba totalmente enredado en tubos para rizar

– Tengo que pensarlo bien –dijo sentándose cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a ranma -¿podemos hablar de esto mañana? Yo te llamo adiós –colgó sin esperar respuesta de su jefe quien soltó un suspiro frustrado y tiro al suelo su celular abriéndolo, pero eso no le importaba pues sabía que el maldito de ranma saotome había llegado

Ranma se quitaba la chaqueta mientras ukyo terminaba de aplicarse un poco de crema en sus piernas, ni siquiera se había dignado en mirarlo

-hola- saludo el a sus espaldas sentándose en su lado de la cama

-hola

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-pregunto ranma

-bien, ¡dios fue un día agotador! –respondió masajeando su cuello adolorida y girando su cabeza en círculos, el azabache trago saliva pesadamente al recordar lo que tenía que hacer, según akane… ya que, había que intentarlo ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-bien…. creo que necesitas un masaje… amor- dijo en el tono más provocativo que pudo intentando esconder su nerviosismo

-"¿masaje? ¿Amor?"-pensó confundida dejando de mover la cabeza

- yo voy a ser tu masajista personal… amor- dijo subiéndose a la cama matrimonial y gateando hasta llegar junto a ella por la espalda

Se sentó mientras desabotonaba su camisa china y la lanzaba lejos

Lentamente le quito la mano del cuello dejándola en a su costado, acaricio suavemente los brazos y el cuello de la castaña con sus dedos, una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo mientras pegaba completamente su cuerpo a ella, esta se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca ¿acaso planeaba…? hacia cuatro años que no la tocaba, de hecho hacia cuatro años que dejaron de llamarse de maneras cariñosa o de ser amables el uno con el otro ¿y ahora? ¿Acaso intentaba seducirla?

Ranma termino de acariciarla de manera tan delicada que la sorprendió pues su esposo no se caracterizaba por ser "dulce"

Hubo unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera hasta que… ranma comenzó a golpear repetidamente la espalda de la ojiazul para "continuar con el masaje"

-¿te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta eso?- ukyo permanecía quieta ya sin saber que pensar, era demasiado bruto en eso y no sabía dar masajes o se estaba burlando de ella

De un segundo a otro el joven se detuvo y comenzó a besar sus brazos de manera desesperada, de arriba abajo mientras ella incomoda por la nueva acción continuaba inmóvil con la mirada perdida y los ojos muy abiertos

-quiero morir en tus brazos, tus orejas, tu frente, tus mejillas…- decía el joven al mismo tiempo que acariciaba de forma torpe y brusca las zonas mencionadas sintiendo algo cremoso - tus labios… todo tu… tu… -miro sus dedos embarrados de algo pastoso color… -¿azul?

Ambos se miraron al rostro muy pero muy lentamente, ranma soltó un grito asustado y dio un brinco hacia atrás cayendo al suelo, ukyo tenía toda la cara azul como si fuera un pitufo y en conjunto con ese ridículo peinado… había sido realmente imposible el no asustarse

-ranma, si esto es un chiste… no es gracioso-reclamo la castaña furiosa levantándose y yendo al baño para lavarse el desastre que era ahora su rostro gracias a su esposo

-¡no, no, no! ¡Espera ukyo!-grito pero ella no se detuvo, derrotado golpeo su frente maldiciendo a la única culpable… akane

-DING DONG- se escuchó en la habitación, todos callaron al instante, ryoga permanecía paralizado mirando la puerta fijamente…

-yo voy, buena suerte- dijo hapossai dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

Los invitados siguieron con la mirada a hapossai esperando el funeral de su amigo y socio pues conocían el carácter de su bella esposa

-¡aka…!- al abrir la puerta sus palabras murieron al instante ya que frente a él estaba la que consideraba su hija vestida como conejita play boy, el traje negro era sumamente escotado, las zapatillas de aguja y las medias de maya con ligueros resaltaban su perfecto físico

Usaba unas largas orejitas de conejo en su cabeza, un pompón en la parte de atrás simulando una esponjada cola blanca y tenía los ojos vendados, junto e ella había una bolsa donde probablemente tenía su ropa casual

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar la joven de la nada le mostro un látigo negro y lo azoto en el suelo haciéndolo saltar por el susto

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto amenazante como si realmente fuera a matarlo mientras entraba en la casa dado otro latigazo al suelo -¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?-daba un latigazo cada vez que preguntaba al igual que hapossai daba un brinquito asustado –has sido un muchacho malo, malo, muy malo…- decía sensualmente acariciando suavemente sus pechos y sus caderas mientras algunos invitados casi escupían sus bebidas o se atragantaban – te voy a dar en tus…- dicho esto se dio una sonora nalgada, todos miraron rápidamente a ryoga sin poder creer que le gustara que lo golpearan– te va a gustar ¿correcto? Ven aquí, travieso, ven, ve aquí travieso ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?-pregunto sonriendo ampliamente y dando otro par de pasos

-todos estamos aquí-murmuro hapossai después de darle otra rápida miradita a su conjunto, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, aunque fuera su hija debía admitir que se veía muy sexy ¿Quién diría que su hijo fuera tan pervertido como el para gustarle eso?

Akane borro su sonrisa y se quitó la venda de los ojos temiéndose lo peor… y no se equivocó

-hola-dijo hapossai pícaramente

Ella giro su cabeza lo más lento que pudo, seguro que ni el mismísimo aire se había dado cuenta de sus movimientos, frente a ella habían mínimo veinte hombreas mirándola morbosamente entre ellos estaba ryoga quien la veía boquiabierto a punto de una hemorragia nasal

El ancianito fue a la puerta, tomo la bolsa y volvió a entrar como si nada

-bu… buenas noches-saludo akane roja como un farol haciendo una reverencia mientras ryoga se desmayaba y hapossai tomaba otra copa de vino

Al día siguiente…

-así que fallamos en nuestro primer intento, tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo-dijo akane avergonzada a ranma mientras caminaban por la acera

-¿Qué? ¿Casarnos? - bromeo fingiendo asustarse

-no, no de nuevo… pero tengo otro libro que nos puede ayudar…

-¿Quién escribe esos libros que lees?-pregunto interesado

-míralo tú mismo- dicho esto le paso otro libro blanco con una mujer jalando de los cabellos a un hombre y el a punto de suicidarse

-"luchando en la guerra del matrimonio y sobrevivir" por Anna Marie Lou, ¿la señorita Bou Bou?

-ella sabe mucho de matrimonios

-claro, ella se ha casado seis veces- akane lo miro sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-es enserio, lo leí en una revista de escándalos, Anna Marie Lou es un fraude, además mira las portadas… son horribles ¿Qué demonios te quieren decir?- akane enchueco la boca, tenía razón, quizá era un fraude y no por las portadas que si eran muy raras pero ella nunca juzgaba un libro por su portada

-cuidado…-exclamo ranma molesto a un chico que lo había empujado al caminar

-disculpe

- eh oye, un segundo- lo detuvo del hombro, akane y el chico lo miraban confundidos- ¿quieres sobrevivir a tu matrimonio?

-No estoy casado

-bueno ¿quieres sobrevivir a tu novia?- rectifico

-soy gay

-ehmm… bien por ti, adiós- se despidió soltándolo y continuando con su camino, akane reía divertida negando con la cabeza mientras guardaba el libro

-sabes ranma, tengo un plan extraordinario- comento segundos después

-al decir extraordinario debe ser terrible, quiero olvidarme del ridículo que pase con ukyo al menos por hoy y tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo?

- quisiera ir a ver un combate de artes marciales, hoy pelearan kim y takeshi

- recuerdo que mencionaste que tu participabas en eso

-así es, ahora ya no puedo pero aun así quiero verlos- akane sonrió con tristeza, era una lástima lo de su pierna y brazo, se notaba que era muy fuerte y habría llegado muy lejos -¿me acompañas?- pregunto el sacándola de sus pensamientos, la peliazul lo miro y arqueo una ceja ¿acaso era una cita?

– Son solo artes marciales, tú me dijiste que te gustaban las artes marciales- se justificó como si adivinara lo que pensaba

-aun me gustan

-¿eso es un sí?

-yo…

-es solo una hora o dos, no será tan malo y estamos de paso, es a dos cuadras hacia adelante -la interrumpió mirándola intensamente con sus ojos azul grisáceos que la ponían tan nerviosa, odiaba eso

-bueno- contesto desviando la mirada y acelerando el paso para que no notara su creciente sonrojo… detestaba eso de él, no sabía por qué pero no podía decirle que no cuando hacia eso y entraba en su mente

Ranma solo pudo sonreír tras ella mientras la seguía, en esos momentos junto a akane sentía que podía volver a ver una pelea sin dolor

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**¡Vaya cuanto tiempo! ¿No? uffff es que tuve un maldijo problema que no quiero mencionar jejejeje en fin, lamento mucho, mucho, en verdad muchísimo el no haber actualizado el otro fic (bueno ya, ok mátenme) pero apenas tuve tiempo de acabar esto HOY pues he llegado tarde a mi casa, los exámenes, las tareas y el sueño XD pero ya.. Aquí esta**

**Respecto al peinado de ukyo en bata es como el de "doña Florinda" (el chavo del ocho) :) espero no les sea desagradable lo de la sex shop pero es una idea muy… ammm ¿rara? no sé pero la idea me gusto jajajaja :p **

**Recuerdo que un día recogí una caja en la madrugada por donde vivo (es que hago muebles y escenarios de muñecas con cajas), según yo era una caja de helado o algo así pues de veía rosita pastel… la gente me veía con cara de: WTF? Y al fijarme bien era… la caja de un consolador 0.0 si lo sé, y pensar que me la lleve cinco cuadras así, que oso x.x, la termine tirando jejeje**

**ejeem, ejeem.. Ya me desvié ¿correcto? Volviendo a lo nuestro ¿En qué iba? Ah sí, ya recordé…**

**Ahora voy a contestar los reviews:**

**DianaLuna: oye que curioso, tengo una amiga llamada así, ya la firme con mi primer face pero aun no la firmo con el face de esta cuenta n.n lo hare no hay problema no lo tomo a mal para nada**

**Lonelygirlukyo: parece que si u.u, "meterán las patas" sale pues yo espero actualización ya que quedo en lo mejor, cuídate mucho y pásatela bonito en panamá**

**Guest: gracias, aquí esta ojala te guste y gracias por leer y comentar**

**Candy: gracias por decir que no soy rara, la primera que lo dice ¡hurra! Jajajaja (ntc) que bueno que haya gustado el capítulo anterior ojala también este te guste :3 tengo 16 años (¿es poco?¿tu cuantos tienes?) huy y lo del poder que difícil, pues creo que sería dominar las mentes o de las personas para saber lo que piensan y obligarlas a hacer lo que quiero cuando yo quiero y a la hoara que quiero o.0 jejejejeje ¿y tú cual escogerías?**

**Chikibell: lamento tardarme, aquí está ya n.n gracias por comentar y por leer ojala te guste el 6**

**Kyoga HK: bueno en si tu review ya te lo conteste por privado jejejeje ¡recuerdas? Así que solo me queda decir: ojala te guste y gracias por leer**

**Rafa Tolentino: gracias por leer y por escuchar la canción n.n ojala te guste el capítulo 6**

**titiana gonzalez: ¡hijoles! Pues no se :p jajajajaja, es broma, no sabía pero ya revise (pregunte más bien) y es: opciones, obtener enlace y eso que te salga va a tu programa de descargas (me avisas si no pudiste n.n) ojala te guste esta actualización y gracias por leer y comentar**

**noehelen: no gracias a ti por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :3**

**Sia: pues sí, quizás también lo escribo porque me acostumbre a leer en todos los fics (al menos en español) que son azules, no lo había visto por ese Angulo lo de la actitud de ukyo**

**Lo del baile quizá si fue confuso (lo sé) no estaba segura de hacerlo pero ahora sí que fue para hacerlo más entretenido, abajito me pidieron otro song fic (hare uno más por esa personita) pero tú que piensas ¿es buena o mala idea? Me interesa saber lo que piensas, Si las traducciones son pésimas a veces -_- dímelo a mí (tambien te tradusco jejeje), la verdad yo no me imagino a ranma sin akane, rumiko los puso de pareja (el uno para el otro) y así son, aunque les cambiemos algunos con ukyo o shampoo, ryoga o incluso kuno no es así ¿no? ojala te guste el capítulo 6**

**Ferchithaa: arribita explique pero repito: opciones, obtener enlace y eso que te salga va a tu programa de descargas (me avisas si puedes) n.n si lo sé, mátame no actualice el otro fic pero el tiempo y falta de inspiración... Perdón amiga, soy un desastre y.y cuídate y ojala te guste el capitulo**

**Pd: hare un song fic más para ti porque lo pediste ¿Qué canción quieres?**

**Brisaag: espero que te guste el plan de conquista xd jajajaja, repito lo dicho: opciones, obtener enlace y eso que te salga va a tu programa de descargas (me avisas si no te sale ¿va?) n.n**

**Rossmary:no te preocupes, gracias por comentar y por leer :3 jejejeje si la dibuje yo gracias por el cumplido y si lo se fuiste el comentario number one (hurra) jejejeje n.n ojala te guste el capi 6**

**gabymiyako chan: aquí está el 6 ojala sea de tu agrado gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer n.n**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**¡Good bye, adiós, sayonara… alvida!**

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


End file.
